Change
by darkpixieluvx3
Summary: Bella is a badass rebel who lives in florida with her parents. until one day she crosses the line and is sent to live with a family friend, the cullens. what happeneds when bella meets her new family, and her new "sexy god" Edward? AH BXE
1. Intro

**Hey there everyone! heres a intro to a new story im writeing called "Change".**

**i was bored and i needed a story and this popped into my mind!**

**time to exsperience bella being a total badass!**

**Story basics: AH, BXE RXEM AXJ CXES, Rated for mature content and language**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS (sadly)**

**ok lets get this started!**

**please review! my mood goes up when you do :)**

**BPOV.**

_Bang Bang Bang! "bella you better open your door right now!" _ There goes the sound of my mother renee trying to get me out of my room. poor women, doesnt understand that her daughter doesnt take orders.

my name is bella swan. im 17 years old and is currently liveing with "dummy and the tramp" or also known as, my father charlie and my mother renee.

the reason they are banging on my door to open up is because they caught me smokeing in the house again. woop-di-do!

"isabella marie open this door right now!" god is my mother annoying!

i didnt want to stay here, so why not leave! as those people were yelling at me to open the door, i changed into a loose white t-shirt, shorts, and combat boots (man i love florida weather) and happily jumped out my window. they wouldnt miss me.

_**-9:45pm-**_

i walked over to my friend, janes house. she was haveing a party tonight, so ofcourse id show up here.

"hey jane." i smirked at my friend. she looked incredible tonight! fishnet stockings black shorts, white cami tank, and black boots. she smiled as her green eyes flashed and handed me a drink. boy did i need one.

" you look like youve been haveing a rough night babe, drink up and go party." she kissed both of my cheeks and left to hand out drinks.

the party was going. alot of people. loud music. in a huge mansion. oh sure. nothing can go wrong tonight.

i mingled with a few people. drank. danced with a few guys. drank more. made out with alot of guys. drank moreeee. and now it was a few hours later and im now sitting on janes couch. she went up to her room to "talk" to a guy she just met. shes def hooking up with him right now.

i now lay on the couch completely wasted. i was so lost in my own world until i heard something.

oh no. POLICE SIRONS!

_**-1:34am-**_

_**"**_thanx officer for everything!" my dad waved to the policeman who just bropped me off at my house.

hahaha...im wasted.

"isabella marie what were you thinking! under age drinking! you could have gotten hurt!" my mother yelled at me nonstop as my father dragged me up to my room.

"well atleast...i wasnt pregnant, at 17...like someone i know." i looked around the room and my eyes landed on my mother.

"oh look your right there! yay!" my mother scowled at me than left. my father layed me on my bed, mumbled than left. i drifted asleep at that moment.

_**-10:13am- *next day***_

"GET UP!" Wat the hell is my fathers problem! my dad rudely stalked up to my room, kicked my door open and yelled at me to get up! all this plus a hangover? are you kidding me.

" what the hell do u want?" i screamed at my father. giveing myself a headache.

" get up and pack your bags cause you are out of here." wait im leaveing! oh joy!

"what you and mom finally bought me an apartment?" i smirked smuggly and he just looked at me and threw a bag at me.

"HEY! watch it smartass!"

" thats it bella, me and your mother have had enough of your tactics. we are sending you off to a family that me and your mother know very well. you will be staying with them, now hurry up your flight leaves in 3 hours!"

"WOAH WHAT!"

i couldnt believe this my father and mother were sending me off to some stupid family called the..._cullens._ probably some snobby rich bitches under one roof. oh perfect!

but u know what. if i jsut treat them the way i treat, everyone else they'll just send me back...right?

**hope you guys liked the intro! please review.**


	2. She'll text I'll talk

**1st CHAPTER TO "CHANGE." **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND I MEAN IT...REVIEW...PLEASE...IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**

**BPOV**

_"but bella! you cant go! hun dont leave me here without my partner in crime!"_ i called jane when i got to the airport and told her i had to go. i seriously didnt want to. i tried running away but being the chiefs daughter that got me no where. so i was set. to leave to forks washington. oh joy!

"im sorry janey but i have to. sulk to my parents about it. ill call you as soon as i get there. love yah hun." i hung up. i couldnt take it hearing my friend sad. _That _ was my weakness. me and jane have been friends forever and hearing her sad killed me.

"_flight 1901 to forks washington is now boarding." _the annoucer spoke. perfect.

i got up slowly, walked up to my gate, gave the plane lady my ticket, and boarded. _sigh_. this is going to be a long year.

**APOV**

i woke up at 12 o'clock. funny i wonder why no one woke me jasper. but watever.

i dressed myself in my white skirt, black leggings, and purple v-neck shirt, put on my silver flats and walked downstaires. no one was home. thats when i found a letter on the fridge.

_**Alice,**_

_**we went out on carlisles boat for alittle bit. we know you get sea sick so we let you sleep in. we will be back late tonight. edward went somewhere and he'll be back later. i love you. stay safe.**_

_**- Jasper**_

Just as i finished reading the letter from my jazz Edward walked in dripping wet. in the clothes i just bought him. oh god.

"er. rainy day?" i asked as i took my adoptive brothers coat and kissed his cheek. he was my favorite brother. so much like me.

"yup i went to get some coffe mix. you just woke up?" he went to the kitchen and placed the coffe stuff in the coffe maker while i took my usual place and sat on the counter.

"yup everyone left so its just you and m-" i stopped when i saw another letter on the t.v. what the heck?

i walked up and read it slowly to myself. i giggled and that caught edwards attention.

"what?" he asked as he walked towards me.

i giggled once more. "make that you, me, and' beautiful". i handed him the letter after my small joke and went to get an apple. i took a bite waited 4 seconds and then he walked back over to me.

"i have to go pick up the chiefs daughter, bella at the airport? why me?" hehe. get it. "bella" means beautiful.

"well brother dear i love you but...sucks to be you!" i stuck my tongue out at him and he playfully hit me.

"i have to get her. what if she kills me! shes so...so..._rebelious_!" to see my brother scared of a 17 yearold rebel made me giggle. ofcourse i stuck to the bright side.

"well she cant be that bad. i on the other hand cant wait to meet her. we'll just be the best of friends." i smiled at the thought and edward gave me a horrid look and took me by the shoulders and started shakeing me.

"are you crazy! i cant loose my baby sister! oh alice please dont let her corrupt you please ill just die." i laughed and hit him on his head.

" chill out Eddie ill be fine." i called him by his childhood nickname to calm him. "if rosalie hasnt gotten to me than she wont." i jumped off the counter and pulled him to the staircase.

"now go get changed cuz your leaving in 15 mins. i layed some clothes on your bed." i gave my brother a smile and a wink and pushed him up the staires.

_**- 14 mins later (1:12)-**_

Edward walked downstaires in his white button down shirt, jeans, and black boots. i smiled at my work. and handed him his coat.

"now remember be nice, be a gentlemen, and dont kill her."

"yea i have to be told that." he rolled his eyes, kissed my forhead and left. now im left to do some "things" for our new guest.

**BPOV**

"welcome to Forks." the person at the front desk told me when i got there. great. its raining. shitty day already. i sighed and took a seat. my father told me that the doctors son would come get should be fun.

its been atleast ten minutes now. come on cullen! what, your sports car aint fast enough! suddenly i heard it.

"_bella swan please come to the entrance next to gate E-17." _oh god here goes nothing.

i walked to the gate and saw a lady holding a sign with my name on it. and next to her...i saw the sexiest man ever.

his hair looked like sex hair all tousled and bronze. he looked decently muscular from where i was and his eyes...oh god his eyes were a beautiful forest green. ofcourse him being rich and beautiful ment trouble for him so again, why not have some fun. with my sunglasses over my eyes i walked up to them and stood motionless.

"are you bella swan?" the lady asked. _obviously! i mean hi tattoo of my name on my wrist!_

i nodded.

"hello, im Edward Cullen." _Edward_ smiled and put his hand out. i looked at it, then at him and just walked right past him. i felt him follow.

**EPOV**

oh god. someone kill me. she is going to be a problem.

she trailed herself to my silver volvo with her black skirt, purple tanktop, and hi-top purple converse. with out a single word she looked at me and handed me a note. seriously?

_**"Number:"**_

_number?_ what does thi- oh! she wants my number. i looked at her and she singled her hand to the paper. i sighed, wrote down my number and gave it to her. she nodded her head and got in the passenger seat.

_**-10 mins later-**_

weve been sitting in silence for awhile and its killing me. i glance at her ever so often and shes just sitting there. looking out the window. she lifted her sunglasses off her face and ruffled her hair. she was beautiful. her eyes were a lovely chocolate green, her hair was a reddish brown and it feel down her back in waves. she was also pale which was strange cuz i mean the girl lived in florida! but watever..she was still beautiful. i had to break the silence alittle so i spoke.

"so bella how are you." i asked her with my sweetest tone and looked at her. she lifted her head looked at me, then pulled out her phone and tarted texting.

_b-ring._

i got a text. from her. great, she wasnt speaking. i looked at my phone.

_**how old are you?**_

shes wanted to question me..ok. ill speak ,she'll text.

"17" i said as i put my phone on my lap. she nodded.

_b-ring_

_**me too...look i dont really wanna be here and im spareing you by not talking so makesure to not try and force me.**_

i read her text nodded and continued driveing. ill repesect her needs if it means staying on her good side.

we pulled into the house 5 mins after that. i got out at the same time she did. her eyes widened at the house and i smiled. i got her bags and led her into the house.

"Alice!" i called for my sister. and then i felt my phone vibrate.

_**Alice?**_

"my adoptive sister." she nodded and looked around the house until alice came down. looking over excited.

"hello edward" she kissed my cheek. and turned to bella.

"Bella!" she gracefully walked over to her and hugged her. i saw bellas eyes grow wide. and she didnt hug back. alice soon released after she got the message.

"opps sorry, im alittle over excited. hey your really pretty."when alice said that, i swear i saw bellas eyes glow. my phone vibrated once again.

_**to alice: thanks**_

"she says thank you." alice looked at me confused until bella tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a that same paper she handed me. she looked at me to explain.

"she wants your number so she can text you." alice nodded with alittle smile wrote her num down and handed the paper back to bella.

"so bella would you like something to eat?" Alice asked with a smile. her phone and mine vibrated.

_**no. can i just go up to my room?**_

me and alice looked at eachother. and i took bellas bags and lead her to the guest room.

**BPOV**

_**Thanks **_

i texted edward and alice my thanks as i closed the door to my room. it looked so pretty. the walls were purple and the decor was black and white it looked roomy enough. i looked at the clock. _2:25. _ maybe ill take a nap or something. after that thought something caught my eye. shopping bags? there was a note. i walked over and read it.

_**Bella,**_

_**here are a few things i took the liberty of buying for you. think of it as i house warming present. please take them. itll mean alot. i hope thiswas nice enough.**_

_**- Alice**_

i smiled alittle. alice was annoying...but sweet. i opened the bag. vanilla and lavender sceneted candles, some clothes,hair stuff, makeup, and new pj's. i giggled and shook my head. i changed into my purple and white tank top and pajama pants pj's. and went to sleep.


	3. Rosalies Polished Weapons

**2nd chapter to "change" hope everyone is enjoying this so far. im lovein the reviews! thanks so much!**

**BPOV**

_b-ring knock knock b-ring knock knock _

what the hell? i woke up to sound of someone knocking on my door lightly but powerful. and i had a text. i streched and looked at my phone. _pixie_. i sighed and opened the txt.

_**Bella, may i please come in. - A**_

i sighed. this was her house. and i wanted to leave as soon as possible. so i walked up to the door and opened it.

"hi bella." alice spoke with a small smile as always. i smiled back and let her in. i sat on my bed and she sat on the couch on the other side of the room. we looked at eachother for awhile. until she spoke.

"so my family is downstaires. they really want to meet you."

i was just about to grab my phone but...i stopped. i turn to alice and spoke.

"alice...i...personally dont think they would like me very much." her eyes lit when i spoke. but after my statement she came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"they would like you bella, dont worry. i know i already do." she smiled

"..could you stay with me but tell edward to send them up one at a time."

"ofcourse." she then texted edward my request and 5 minutes later came up a beautiful women with light brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a petite figure. this must be there mother.

"hello bella. im esme cullen, wife." _esme_ smiled the most warm smile and held out her hand. i shook it slightly and let it go. she seems very sweet.

_**-1 hour later-**_

so i met most of the family. Esme has adopted all her childern since she cant carry any on here own. she met carlisle thru a family friend. all her "kids" were dateing eachother except for edward. and shes very happy for me to be here.

after her i met Dr. carlisle cullen. very loveing man. hes been a doctor all his adult life, hes known my father since before i was born. and he 2 is glad im here. _hmph_ probably gonna send me to a mental asylum or send me to a shrink.

Then i met Jasper Hale. alices boyfriend. he seemed like a very calm easy going person. really intelligent, musicion, and he loves his pixie freak.

after that came the best of all. Emmett cullen. dude was hillarious! cracking jokes about everyone in the house. hes sooooo muscular, not that bright, and a very very huge dude. imma have some fun with him.

**EPOV**

when i saw emmett walk down the staires smileing i was hopeing he hadnt made our quest run away. but that was the least of my worries.

"why do i have to go see the nut case, she doesnt even belonge here." my sister rosalie snapped at my mother for all reasons esme. she wasnt the nicest.

" rosalie shes really nice an-" Esme began but rose interuppted.

"i dont give a shit is shes the nicest girl on earth! i dont want her here."

"rose go." carlisle spoke irritated.

"nowa-"

"GO!" carlisle snapped at rose which frightened her. she let out a sorry in a whisper and slowly walked up the staires.

_**-10 mins later-**_

_crash bang "BITCH" crash crash crash "SLUT" bang crash._

_what the hell is goin on up there._ after my thought i heard alice scream.

"EDWARD! EMMETT!" me and emmett raced up the staires to bellas room. when we opened the door, all hell broke lose.

Rosalie and Bella were in a full on cat fight. they were both clawing at eachother and pulling hair. alice, being the brave peace maker she is, was trying to stop them. but failed terribly. Rosalie almost swung her polished nails at alices face but i pulled alice out of the way causeing her to hit bella and leave scratches on her face. i pushed alice out the door and emmett and i pulled apart bella and they were still feircely squirming in our arms.

"Edward let me go!" bella screamd while trying to get a hold of rosalie.

"Just leave charity case no one wants you here anyways. carlisles jsut doing this for research on a paper for the hospital. 'pshyco bitches in a asylum!" rosalie spat the last words at bella.

bella slowed her pace then. but then she did something unexpected. she bite me with her razor sharp teeth causeing me to losein my grip a tiny bit. but bella took the chance and ramed into rosalie. emmetts grip also losened causeing rosalie and bella to be free fighters again. until...

" ENOUGH!" everyone stopped in there place as carlisle entered the room furious.

"Rosalie hale, downstaires NOW!" rosalie slowy untiwned herself from bella and gave her one small push before leaving with a grin. bella tried launching at her but i had a firm grip on her waist. carlisle turned back to us and she stopped squirming.

"Emmett, go to your room. Edward, go to alices room and comfort her. shes very upset and she wont let jasper in. im sure you can comfort her."

i looked at bella, then carlisle, and walked to the door. i gave bella one more look and then left.

_**-10:43 pm-**_

after rosalie calmed down and stopped ranting on and on on how much she hates bella, alice finally calmed down. poor pixie, so sensitive. carlisle cleaned bellas cut when everyone left. appearently rosalie bashed bellas hand into a glass vase causeing some glass to get stuck into bellas stitched her up and left her alone.

its been an hour since i heard from bella so i decided to see if everything was ok. since rosalie started the fight, i had to see if bella wasnt _to_ hurt.

i knocked on her door.

"bella? its edward, can i come in?" silence. i heard nothing in her room. a few moments passed and i knocked alittle more. still no answer. i knocked lightly again and the door opened alittle. i quickly pushed it open and entered.

"bella are you o-" i stopped. i suddenly couldnt breath. she was gone! her things were gone and the window was open. she jumped thru the window climbed down the tree and left. i cant believe this. i have to go find her. she needs to be her.

**REVIEW! PLEASE ^_^**


	4. Esme has had it

**Here is chapter 3 of "change"**

**thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed i absolutely apreciate it.**

**well here it is luvs! enjoy.**

**EPOV**

"Edward let me come with you!" alice hasnt let go of me till i told everyone about bella. she wants to come with me to find her but i absolutely refuse .

"ali please, i need to do this by myself. u have to stay here with jasper just incase bella comes back." carlisle and esme went to dinner short after the accident. so it was only me, alice, rosalie, and emmett left.

" but what about rosalie?" alice asked with curious eyes.

i looked at my sister." alice...why do u think i havent asked rosalie to do anything?"

. . . .

"good point." alice then led me to the door.

"wait, here take carlisles car." alice handed his keys. i smiled slightly patted her head and went out the door.

**APOV**

i sighed as i watched my brother leave. i cant believe rose! makeing bella leave, telling her she doesnt belong here. bella has every right to be here. i swear im ashamed of my sisters ways.

i slowly walked back to the liveing room, and sat next to jasper.

"what if bella doesnt come back?" i asked him in a whisper.

he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"bella will come back ali. dont worry." he kissed my cheeck and i sighed. i really hope he was right.

_**-1:07am-**_

i explained what happened when carlisle and esme came home. carlisle called cheif swan, and then he disappearred to his office. esme was with me and jasper in the living room thinking of where bella could have gone.

"alice please calm down. i swear your worry is so strong its like i can feel it." jasper spoke as he stroked my hair. me, esme, and jazz were sitting on the same couch. my head was resting on jaspers lap while my feet were on esmes lap.

" honey please. im sure edward will find bella as soon as he can." esme got up, and kissed my forehead. and she then went upstaires.

**ESPOV (esme)**

i walked up staires after i left the living room. i cant believe how low rosalie has gone to make bella leave.i was so dissapointed in my daughter. ive raised her better then that.

as i was walking to my bedroom i saw rosalie. she was in her room alone, listening to music with a huge smile on her face. it made me absolutely sick. i walked into rosalies room furious, and pulled her headphones off.

"what the hell?" she looked at me with stunned eyes.

"i hope your happy rosalie! you just made a sweet girl runaway all because YOU dont like her. what the hell has gotten into you? you were so nice as a child but now! now, your nothing but a spiteful mean person who is getting joy from one girls pain! tell me rosalie what on earth has bella ever done to you!"

she looked at me with dead eyes. but i just couldnt stop. i was so mad at my daughter for her stunt. so i kept going.

"Exactly rose nothing! she has done nothing to you. so do me a favor. stop being mean to her! stop being mean in general its disgusting and not attractive."

i walked to her door but turned to say one more thing.

"you better hope we find her rosalie. i am very very disapointed in you."

i walked out of her room with tears in my eyes. ive never yelled at my children but i was tired of rosalies ways. i went to my room and went to sleep.

**EPOV**

ive been driveing around for hours searching for bella. i felt stupid when i realized where she could be. i mean where would a runaway be if shes desperate to go home? Airport! i drove all the way to port angeles airport in the pouring rain and got out my car. i rushed to the lady at the desk and asked her were the gate was for the next flight to florida. she pointed to a direction. and i ran. i really needed to find her.

i reached the gate when i saw her. she was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed looking straight ahead.i thought for a second then i went and sat next to the chair that was behind her.

"so...im looking for this girl. she ranaway from my family a few hours ago. ive been going crazy trying to find her." i could tell she was stunned to here my voice.

"...maybe the family didnt want her there. maybe they thought of her as a chairty case." she spoke the last words slowly and i smirked.

"oh no...she was wanted. carlisle wanted her to be there. esme thougth of her as another daughter as soon as she walked in. alice wanted to be friend her from the beginning. jasper was excited to have another person around. emmett needed a new playing buddy. and I wanted to get to know her. rosalie...rosalies just the wicked bitch of the west." she giggled after the comment about rosalie. she then came around and sat next to me. but she was still looking forward.

"so if she goes back. would everyone ignore her?'

"no...everyone is desperate for her return. safe return. we all want her back. alice wants her back, esmewants her back, I want her back." with that comment. she looked at me. she then hugged me as if it was for her life. i hugged her back hopeing this ment that she was comeing back.

"thank you edward, im sorry for leaving." she looked at me and stood. i stood up also. i grabbed her luggage and her hand, and we left to carlisles car. bella was comeing...home.


	5. Authors Note

*****AUTHORS NOTE*****

**Ok...So i havent posted any chapters in awhile and i am sorry. but heres some news. starting today, i will only be posting chapters and stories every friday. only becasue i have school and i have a busy life. but for now on my firdays are devoted to u guys. so later on today i will be continueing all the continuse stories :). thanz for being my readers and REVIEWING! i love you guys sooo much. **

**xoxoxoxo**

**-****Dark pixie **


	6. Alone i think

**Here it is! next chapter!**

**sorry for the mis-upload on friday i was sick this entire weekend! **

**please dont hate me!**

**thanx to everyone who reviewd i love you all soooo much 3 3 3**

**well let me shut up and go on with the sotry!**

**BPOV**

_**-2 mornings later morning-**_

_buzz buzz buzzz. _for some reason i always wake up in this house with a text. odd? maybe not.

i rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. _11:46 _ on a sunday morning. _there is a god!_

_i _smiled at my witty comment and picked up my phone._ 3 new messages._ what the hell?

**message 1: 6:45am**

**Bella were going on carlisles boat, if u wanna join us i suggest u wake up now...like right now...so hurry up! - Edward**

So that wasnt a mosquito buzzing around this morning? wow..NEXT!

**Message 2: 7:10am**

**Belllllsyyyyy fine. we are leaveing without you! after me and eddie-boy came in, to try and wake u...and u kicked him down south, **_**he**_** decided to let u sleep. so bye! gosh!**

**Yours crazily, emmybear**

So _that_ Wasnt a dream...HAHAHA! too funny! lol NEXT!

**Message 3: 11:37am**

**Listen hoe u better be up! we have lots to talk about so text me when u can luv. hugs and kisses from your best bitch! xoxo janeygyrl**

JANE! holy crap i forgot to text her! oh shes gonna kill me.

why am i still in bed? i sat up and streetched. another rainy day in forks. wat to do wat to do...WAIT! _they_ went on carlisles boat..IM ALONE! YES THERE IS DEFINATELY A GOD!

i walked out my door with my toilettries and started happily walking to the door until..

"_cough." damn._ not alone. i heard a faint cough comeing from _pixies _room. great just great.i walked in

"hey pixie is everything oka-" i looked up stunned. pixie wasnt the one with the cough.

"shhh. shes sleeping." she motioned her head to wear rosalie layed on her bed. she looked..._different. _like a bad different...we havent been the closest in the past 3 days...heck we tried to avoid eachother any moment we got. but i know well enough to knw that she didnt look right.

she was pale. like not the beautiful pale that the cullens were but really really pale. her lips were a pinkish blue and her eyes looked dark around them. she was laying in alices bed with like 3 covers over her. her hair was in a messy ponytale, and she was shivering alittle.

well i know i dont care much for blondie but...she looked awful. i mean lastnight she had a stomach ache but i didnt think it was this bad.

"pix- alice...what happened?"

"i dont know...when everyone left 2 and half hours ago she just lost it. vomiting, cold sweats,fever...im worried." rosalie lets out a bad cough and alice turns pale. her face started to worry and she gently stroked her hair.

"im worried about her bella...shes never been like this." _oh god. _my heart might me frozen alittle but this is alittle heart breaking. i mean i know how much alice loves rosalie. i have to try to do something.

"is...is there anything i can do to help?" i asked in almost a whisper. alice gave me a half smile. and patted rosalies arm and whispered to her that she'll be right back. she then walked over to the hallway and look at me with a pleeding look.

"bella...i need to pick up rosalies medcation.."

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! THATS CUZ ITS A 2 PART! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT PART WILL BE TOMORROW 3 3 3**


	7. tea time with rosalie

**2nd part to the previous chapter! enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. x3**

**BPOV**

"ok...and?" i was puzzled. alice was gonna get rosalies medication...what did that have to do with m-...oh god...then it hit me.

"wait wait wait Alice! I cannot stay with her!" i motioned my hand to alices bedroom door and alice looked at me.

"bella please? she needs to get better and i just cant leave her un-attended!" alice and her pleading voice was so heart breaking.

"she...she doesnt even like me!" i motioned to my stichted up hand. "why would she trust me to 'take care of her'?"

"bella shes sleeping right now and ill be right back! its only a 15 minute drive to the pharmacy." alice spoke as she was walking down the staires...i followed her.

"but what if she wakes up!"

"look _if_ she wakes up then just bring her her cup of tea and everything will be fine." she grabbed her coat and clutched the door knob. then turned back to me."bella please...please do me tihs favor it would mean so so much to me." she gave me one last pleading look, and i had had it.

"...fine!" alice smiled and hugged me, she kissed both of my cheecks, and rushed out the door. i better get a girl scout badge or somethin for this.

_-__**12:10pm-**_

i was sitting on edwards piano (_shh dont tell him_) out of boredum until i heard a a really small noise. so i hopped off of the piano and started walking to the liveing room. thats when the noise became clearer

"_alice...*cough cough*" rosalie._ great shes up and alice isnt here. well time to bring the ice queen her tea.

i walked up the staires and awaited the yell i would get for not being alice. i walked in and exspected the worst.

"b-bella?" rosalie spoke in a faint whisper when she saw me. i was surprised she wasnt yelling! but w.e i smiled alittle and walked alittle further in.

"hey...ummm alice went to go get your medication..she should be back in a bit." she looked at me and iswear i saw her almost smile. she closed her eyes and groaned in pain or uncomfort.

"u ok? how u feeling." i put the cup of tea on her side table and sat on the rug next to her bed. i was close to her but not too close. we _did_ hate eachother.

"im...ok...t-thnx" she looked at me thru half closed then she shot out of bed.

"excuse me!" she ran to her bathroom and started vomiting. oh poor rose. i ran to her and held her hair back. i pressed my hand lightly on her neck to cool her. i ...dropped ice on edwards piano and picked it up with my hand. (again dont tell)

when she stopped she dropped back to the ground, her head rested on my knee. she looked _worse._ her eyes were dark and dropey, and her skin was extreamly pale now. i _had_ to help her.i sat down behind her and propped her head on my knee again and placed my hand on her forehead.

" rose whats wrong?" she was takeing rough breaths before she looked at me and spoke.

"bella..." there. after she said my name she went limp in my arms. she lost cousciousness. oh god! i had to help some how. so i thought up the obvious and called 911. as it rang i held my hands against rosalies neck and cheecks.

_**-1 minute later-**_

" ok thnx and hurry!" i hung up the phone with 911 and looked at rosalie. my god she looked so innocent and fragile. like if i touched her she would break. i then heard the door downstaires.

"hello?" JASPER! oh thank god he was here.

"jasper im up staires in alices bathroom!" i heard him walk up the staires and into alices room.

"bella what happened wheres al- oh my god what happened to her!" he bent down to me and rosalies level and started doing medical stuff. checking her pulse, her tempature etc. he then looked at me.

"i came up to give her her tea and then she jsut ran to the bathroom and started vomiting." he looked at me worried and lifted rosalie off the ground. at that point, we heard the ambulance outside.

"u called?" he asked stunned. what! im not completely mean

"yea come on." i tugged on his shirt while he carried rosalie down the staires and out side. the ambulance loaded rosalie to back and jasper was about to climb in with her but he turned to me and spoke.

"take rosalies car." he threw me the keys to her BMW. "call the rest of the family and tell them to meet us at the hospital asap. thank you bella. for helpin." he smiled and went in the ambulance. i watched as they drove off. ive never been worried like this before._ oh god please let rosalie be ok._

**Did i say 2 parts! i ment 3 heheh...dont kill me. ok! so hope u liked it, please review and part 3 will be up tomorrow! x3 xoxo**


	8. Leather Angel

**Finale part to this "rosalie being sickly sick" chapter! please enjoy!**

**and make note please: i am very very very busy! i have school to manage, i have other stories to write, and i have a life! so if i cant add on to a chapter soon enough, please be patient my luvs! thnk you.**

**and now with the story.**

**BPOV**

"The cullen family?" Dr. facinelli came into the waiting room and called for us to hear the news on rosalie. it was me, jasper, alice, edward, emmett, and esme. carlisle was inside trying to treat rosalie. we all stood at the doctors request, but esme spoke.

"doctor hows my daughter?" she asked with a shakey voice. her and Emmett have been crying since they heard the news. i could tell this family was close. even tho i always knew that.

"relax , Dr. cullen wants u and your family to meet him in front of room. he wants to give the news himself." he smiled and patted esmes shoulder.

"thank you doctor." she smiled slightly. then she turned back to us.

"ok everyone." she took emmetts hand. "come on." i stayed seated when everyone got up. everyone except...

"ummm esme im going to stay with bella." i looked up. what was edward up too? why would he wanna stay with me when his sister was in the ER.

"u sure honey?" esme asked in a sweet voice.

"yes im sure." he smiled sweetly and watched as his family walked out of the waiting room. he looked back at me, and sat beside me. oh god what now.

"Bella..."

**APOV**

i really truely desperately hope rose is ok! i mean who knows whats wrong with her? gosh im so worried.

we rounded the corner and saw carlisle sitting in a chair in front of rosalies room. he didnt look so sad so i dont know what happened.

"carlisle how is she!" emmett yelled as he gripped his hand. poor em.

"well come." he showed us to rosalies window infront of her room. she was hooked up to all these monitors and she looked alittle better. her color was comeing back which was good. but she still looked so fragile. it was sad. jasper must have noticed cuz he put his arms around me and kissed my head.

" darlin please calm down." he rubbed my arms lightly and i got alittle teary seeing my sister like this.

"honey what happened to her?" Esme asked as she took carlisles hand.

"she...had a terrible reaction to something she ate a few nights ago. my guess is the shrimp she ate..."

"soooo...?" emmett was getting impatient. as all of us were.

"shes allergic to shell fish." carlisle smiled slightly.

"anndddd...?" esme was now asking quesitons.

carlisle chuckled." she is going to be absolutely fine.

"YES!" emmett jumped up and clung onto carlisle. i smiled and hugged jasper tightly. he returned the hug and kissed me lightly. my sisters ok.

**BPOV.**

"Edward anthony masen are you crazy!" how could he accuse me of such a thing.

"Isabella marie no i am not! but im just asking. u do hate eachother." he shurgged and i sat back down.

"not enough to poison her!" i smacked the back of his head and crossed my arms. how dare he.

"ok we have news!" esme came in with carlisle and the rest of the family. and edward jumped up!

"soo did u find poison? did bella poison her!" edward exclaimed and i hit him once again in the back of his head as i stood.

"oh that reminds me! pay up pixie." emmett looked at alice who placed a $50 bill in emmetts hand. wait...they made a bet?..WAIT! alice bet against me!

"Alice!"

"Sorry bella! but i mean...i was haveing rashional thoughts!" she smiled sweetly and i rolled my eyes and looked at carlisle. "what happened?"

"shes allergic to shellfish, she had an allergic reaction to some shrimp and her body was over it went down cuz something had kept her cool and saved her some life threatening problems."

after that i thought and looked at my hands. _cool._ My hands were freezeing and i placed them on rosalies neck to keep her cooled down. did _i_ save her? i looked up and saw that jasper was grinning at me.

" well i believe our own miss swan has something to do with that." jasper spoke and then everyone looked at me. edward took my hand and placed it to his face. he chuckled and looked at carlisle.

"her hands are ice cold!" carlisle touched my hand and smiled.

"so bella helped rosalie stay alive then?" emmett asked with a smile.

"yes...yes she did." carlisle smiled and him and esme hugged me. then alice, then jasper, then emmett. then edward looked down at me and apologized for his accusations. tsk tsk tsk.

_**-**__**Hours later *like 9:54pm*-**_

rosalie got to come back home from the hospital after some test were done. she was upstaires with alice and emmett and i was downstaires in the liveing room watching tv. esme and carlisle were in carlisles office _alone_. and edward was playing his piano. i yawned cuz of the rought day i had and started walking upstaires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

when i got to my room i opened the door and something caught my eye. on my bed was a little bag and note. i walked over and opened the note. stunned.

_**Bella,**_

_**thank you for everything. for takeing care of me and keeping me alive. im grateful and i forever owe you for that...**_

_**xoxo Rosalie**_

i smiled and open the little bag. inside was a little leather bracelet with the word _angel_ imprinted on it. i smiled and put it on. maybe me and rosalie could go on without hateing eachother. maybe this "rebel joining family" thing could work out.

then i heard a sharp powned on the piano.

"why is there water on my piano! BELLA!" Edward screamed.

opps.

**there it is! hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! x3**


	9. plastic sluts

**Heres the next chapter!**

**yes people rosalie did not die! (i wouldnt allow it)**

**thnx to everyone who reviewed! i love you all for motivating me x3**

**now on with the story **

**BPOV**

"bella hurry up!" alice is rushing me cuz ive been in my room for an hour. todays the day ive been dreading for a week. my first day at forks high. i hate school so much. just another excuse to get into a fight with someone.

i was adding the fnishing touches to myself when emmett and alice entered my room.

"come on bellie bear we have to go!" emmett yelled as he threw himself on my bed.

"yes bella we really do!" alice smirked as she came and looked me over. she thought for a second and went to my closet to grab something.

"alice what are you-"

"here!" she handed me my black leather jacket before i finished talking.

"this would look great with that outfit." she smiled and slid the jacket thru my arms. honestly it did go better with my outfit. i was wearing a black tanktop with white distressed jeans and strappy heels. with the leather jacket. i looked _hot._

"your right, thanx." i smiled at alice and started toward the door...until...

"hold it!" Edward came marching in my room and sat me in my chair. after he entered jasper and rosalie followed by carlisle and esme came in and sat in various places in front of me. dear god what now!

"what?" i asked confused and carlisle was first to talk.

"we have some rules to make clear." can i ever catch a break with this family!

"like...?" gesh im not that bAd.

"no fighting." said alice

"no bad grades." said emmett

"no mouthing off to teachers." said rosalie

"no running over people." said edward

" no cutting school." said jasper

"and no skipping class." said esme

" i know i know...wait running over people? with what?" i asked. i didnt have a car.

"we took the liberty of buying u a car." carlisle spoke as he threw me a key. i was stunned. are you kidding me?

"r-really..a car?" he smiled and nodded. i pressed the button and heard a beep. i smiled and went to the window where i saw the most beautiful contraption.

carlisle and esme have baught me a beautiful,shiny, red porsche. OMG!

"omg thank you thank you thank you!" i ran across the room, over my bed, and into carlisles arms. i cant beleive he baught me a car.

" your welcome bella. think of it as a welcome/ thanks for everything gift." he smiled and gave me a squeez. i turned to glance as rosalie with a smile but she looked away. altho i swear i saw a smile.

" ok people come on. lets get goin!" emmett yelled and grabbed rosalies hand as he ran out the door. i giggled. what a big lug nut.

_**-20 mins later-**_

"were here!" alice squeled as i pulled into the parking lot of forks high. this place looked small and boreing. perfect. i parked next to edwards volvo and got out with alice.

"like what you see?" edward nudged his head towards the school.

"uh no." i lifeted one eyebrow and sat on the hood of my car watching as emmetts jeep pulled in next to mine.

" well heres your schedule. alice took the liberty of putting each of us in atleast one of your classes." edward handed me my schedule. he was right. alice was in my first period math class. then edward was in my english class. then i had art with emmett. then gym with emmett again. then lunch. then biology with edward and rosalie. then lastly socail studies with jasper. lovely. i looked over to alice who was seated next to me on my car.

"so anyone i should stay away from in this school?" i asked and she smiled and turned to rosalie.

"rosalie!" rose turned and leaned against my car. she smirked.

"lauren mallory and her clone jessica stanley. there like the school whores. they spread rumors about everyone so dont be surprised if ur said to murder someone or something." rosalie giggled. maybe me and her could work out. she then turned and sighed.

"and here they come now. laurens the blonde and jessicas the brunette." rosalie gestured to 2 girls walking. lauren was wearing a tooo tight pink tank top that lets her notcably fake boobs hang out alittle. with a black leather skirt and black knee high boots. jessica was wearing A too tight blue tanktop with a black vest, black shorts, and t-strap heels. wow these girls are just lovely! (note the sarcasm).

" hey edward!" they both scurried to edwards side and gave him a flirty smile. sluts!

edward nodded and smiled slightly. "lauren , jessica."

"sluts" i heared rosalie mumble and i started to giggle. this got laurens attention. she removed herself from edwards arm and came infront of my car.

"what cha laughin at newby." she crossed her arms and tried to look intimidateing. funny little thing. alice put her hand over mine but i removed it and moved in front of lauren.i giggled

"didnt know prostitutes work so early in the morning." i mimicked lauren nd crossed my arms. she scoffed

"well appearently they do if your out here." she lifted an eyebrow and smirked. plastic bitch!

"well looks like U work early... oh lauren hun u have some white stuff on the corner of your mouth." i smirked and she gasped. i heard rosalie and emmett laugh.

"shut it swan!" she paused and checked her lip in her little mirror. looks like i got her there. then the bell rang. i walked closer to her and whispered in her ear.

" by the way...nice implants." her and jessica gasped and walked away. sweet success.

"way to go bella!" alice laughed and hugged me.

" nice goin bells." rosalie smiled and i returned it.

" hey no one tells carlisle and esme!" i warned and they nodded. alice linked arms with me.

"so shall we get to class bella." she smiled and then rosalie linked arms with me.

"we shall." we all walked inside the school and seperated. this should be an interesting day.

**Hope u liked and please review! x3x3x3**


	10. blushing bitch

**Next chapter!**

**hope u guys enjoy**

**thnx for all the reviews luvs! x3x3x3**

**BPOV**

_ok everyone so the square root of pi is 1.77..._ my god is math boreing! i dont get how everyone is still liveing. mrs. pattinson is just going on and on and on and o-

_bring_

yes! a text. there is a god. i looked at my phone. _alice._ hmm i turned back and she smirked. i opened the text and read.

_**not dead yet? im surprised. -A**_

_**how r U still alive? -B**_

_**im drawing in my book. :p -A**_

_**oh wow. - B**_

_**hey, loser boy at 3:00. mike newton is like so stareing at you. dont even bother with him, hes just a jerk. -A**_

_what?_ i looked up to find this green eyed kid lookin at me. what the hell? he kept flipping his blonde hair. oh yea so impressive. luckily the bell rang. yes! i walked up to alice grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"ok what is his problem?" i asked as me and alice walked to our lockers.

"he has a crush on like every girl in the school. but he just wants some ass" she laughed and opened her locker.

" well the kids strange." i put my books in my locker and grabbed my english book. when i closed my locker. _he_ was there.

"ready for class _newby_? " edward smirked and offered his arm.

"no, but do i have a choice?" i smirkedback and grabbed his arm.

"good point." he smiled and we walked to english. when we got there. i wanted to scream. lauren was in this class. perfect.

" we have a new student joinning us." edward spoke and nudged me quickly. i think i felt myself blush..hmm.

" ahh yes..miss swan." the teacher smiled and gestured to 2 empty seats. "well she may sit with you." he smiled and me and edward walked over to our seats. we sat and listened to the teacher.

_**-40 minutes later-**_

thats it ! if i dont do something imma burst.

"what the fuck is your problem mallory!" i stood from my seat and walked right up to lauren. this bitch has been throwing things at me and talkin bout me since i walked in. she stood.

"lets see. i dont like you. your an ugly piece of trash. and your just a nut case who cant do shit for anyone." she spoke and smirked.

" well atleast im not some slut who tries to flaunt everything to get noticed! what have u not had like 6 pregnancy scares allready! i was close to shouting until edward grabbed my arm.

"bella please let it go." edward whispered and i was about to retaliate and scratch those false blue eyes out of laurens sockets but then the bell rang.

"come on!" edward tugged on my arm and i just stared lauren down before turning on my heel, getting my stuff, and walking out with edward.

" i hate her so much!" i was steamed over this slut.

"bella just please calm down. dont let her get to u." edward kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked.

_**-Lunch Time-**_

so besides the incident with lauren this day wasnt _so_ terrible. in art, emmett was trying to paint wat looked like a rainbow..but then he got bored and started throwing paint at everyone. now mike has some rockin blue hair. gym wasnt that bad either. we were playing volleyball and since jessica "accidently" threw the ball at me and made me stumble, i "accidently" threw it back and knocked her on off her feet. now it is lunch and we are seated talking about our day.

"i hate that mallory chick." i spoke as i eyed miss plastic as she walked to the lunchline.

"we all do hun. to bad nothing can knock her off her pedastle." rosalie commented as she tossed her apple at emmett.

"well atleast your not there little eye candy." edward spoke as he groaned. "and here they come now."

i turned around and found lauren and jessica trying to look sexy while walking to where edward sat. i swear if this bitch says one thing to me. all hell will break lose.

**Next chapter will be up soon! please review!**


	11. cigeratte kisses

**next chapter! **

**thnx for the reviews seriously u guys inspire me! x3**

**BPOV**

"hey eddie! cullens!...skank." lauren was moveing her polished nails up and down edwards arm. i saw how uncomfortable he was and felt bad. i tried to restrain myself so i just rolled my eyes and stared at the table. lauren giggled. bitch.

"so eddie u wanna go somewhere private." this time jessica joined and started rubbing _eddies_ chest. i heard rosalie and alice growl next to me and i grabbed there hands.

"umm no girls sorr-" edward tried to stop them until lauren pushed the situation further.

"oh eddie come on. your hot, were hot. its every guys dream to be with us." while saying this laurens hand was moveing closer and closer to edwards..._crotch?_ suddenly i felt rage. there goes one rule im breaking.

"BITCH!" i got up and tackled lauren to the ground. she was clawing and screaming and i was punching her in the face repeatedly. i heard heels running. jessica scares easily. i pulled her off the ground and threw her on the table. she got up quickly tho and threw me into some chairs. she got on me and started clawing at me. great now i have 3 scratch marks on my arm.i grabbed her hair and threw her like 5 feet away from me. i got up and tryed to attack her but i felt four strong arms wound themselves around me and i was being pulled out of the cafeteria and outside by...emmett and edward.

" let me the fuck go!" i was yelling and squirming. why are they so strong!

"bella calm down!" emmett was screaming.

" Bella!" alice rosalie and jasper came running outside. i was still squirming.

i was squiring so much that edward had lost his grip and i flew to the ground behind my car. they tried to help.

"no one fuckin touch me!" i spat. they stopped.

"bella pleas-"

"everyone just go!" alice stopped talking. i was so angry! they left. edward tho gave me a look that said "ill be back." and then he left.

_**-7 mins later- **_

i was sitting under a tree smokeing a cigeratte.i needed one. i was almost done when i heard something.

" u know smokeing is bad." edward came around the tree and sat next to me. i inhaled some more poison and threw it somewhere.

" its bad for you maybe." i grinned but he looked away.

"well...your not suspended thankfully." he nugded me and grinned. i smirked but looked down.

"...and u broke laurens nose." my head shot up and i smiled. he laughed.

"but i dont get it...why were u so angry with her...er...flirting with me?" he looked at me curious. _shit._ what am i gonna say.

"umm...i uh saw how uncomfortable u were so i just...acted on that." i looked at him. his lips were pursed and he nodded. i pulled out my phone and started lookin thru it.

"unless...you acted and jealousy." i dropped my phone which fell between us. what? jealousy?...no...oh heck no. nuh uh. no way possible.

" thats...thats crazy." we reached for my phone at the same time. and we looked up at the same time. our faces were 3 inches away from eachother. i felt myself moveing closer to him. and him doing the same. we were getting closer and closer. oh my god. our lips gently brushed eachother...but.

_bring bring bring bring._

we both jumped and pulled away from eachother. i grabbed my phone.

"i um..." i held up my phone.

"umm...go ahead." he stuttered. i bit my lip and answered.

"...hello?"

"Isabella marie swan!" _shit!_ esme got the news fairly quickly. i was fucked.

"y-yes esme?" edwards head shot up and he looked at me. as esme was telling me how wrong i was to hurt lauren, i shot him a pleading look and he took the phone. he mouthed the words _"ill be right back"_. i nodded and he talked to esme while walking away.

...now what the flying fuck just happened!

**short chapter i know. dont kill me! next chapter will def be up tomorrow! xoxoxo...i luv u guys for the reviews. please keep reviewin x3**


	12. love you too

**Next Chapter!**

**Seriouslyguys ireally love and appreciate all the reviews! thnk you guys so much x3**

**how about that almost kiss ;)**

**lol**

**ok on with it!**

**BPOV**

i wonder what edward and esme are talkin about. i hope im not in _so_ much trouble...

"hey u ok now?" i looked up and saw alice. i nodded and she sat beside me.

" what was all that about?" she asked and looked at me with a confused expresion. great time to explain.

"she was just...being anoyying and vulgar...so i took matters in my own hands and...broke her fake nose." i chuckled slightly while alice thought. she looked at me and took my hand.

"bella...do u like edward?" she looked at me with serious eyes and i looked away.

"n-noo..." i felt my cheecks go red. my gosh why now!

" then why wont u look at me?" she turned my head. oh god. why.

"ok so what if i do!" i looked down in defeat and alice squealed.

"shhhh! u cant tell him or anyone! is that clear!"

she giggled. "crystal clear." she then laughed and i joined her.

"well your not in complete trouble." edward came back and handed me my phone.

"what trouble_ am_ i in?"

"well your grounded for like 2 weeks. no computer or phone." he said with a shrug. grr. why my phone! i sighed.

"fine...now what?" i looked up and alice sighed.

" u cant go back inside. he..." she pointed to edward. "is gonna take you home." oh perfect! i looked up at him and he held his hand out. i rolled my eyes and handed him my keys.

"ill get your homework and such." alice helped me up and hugged me. she then whispered.

"good job breaking laurens nose." she released and started to walk away.

"why cant i drive?" i was following edward to my car.

"cuz...i wanna drive!" he ran to my car, unlocked it, got in the drivers seat, and then ...locked it.

"EDWARD!" i was banging on my window and he was just smirking at me.

" ill let u in on one condition." what now!

"what!"

"repeat after me...edward.."

i sighed. " edward..."

"is the best looking man ive ever laid eyes on..." he smirked

_sexiest._ "is the best looking man ive ever laid eyes on..."

"and..."

grr. "AND!"

"...i really wanted to kiss him!"

"I REALLY WANTED TO KISS HIM!...WIAT A SEC!" what the hell! he unlocked my door and i jumped in. i hit him with my bag.

" i cant believe u made me say that!" i had my hand on his neck.

"hey hey, cant kill me now!" i sighed as he smirked. i released and looked out the window.

"...i hate you." i sighed and he let out a low chuckle.

"love yah too." i looked at him stunned. he looked at me and winked. then we were out the school parking lot.

_**-2o mins later-**_

i dropped my bag on the table. and motioned my head towards the stairecase.

"anyone home?" i asked as he plopped himself on the couch. i removed my jacket.

"nope just us." he took the remote and put on the news. are you fuckin kidding me? i ran and threw myself over onto the couch. i grabbed the remote and put on teen mom.

"hey! i was watching something!" he gestured his hand to the t.v

"hey! i dont care." i stuck my tounge at him and looked at the t.v. he tried to grab the remote but im too. quick.

"bella!"

"edward!" i giggled but he gave me a face that changed that.

"dont make me." he put his hands in the air. oh shit!

"edward don-!" it was to late he had me in a full on _tickle_ fight. my god!

"EDWARD!- stop p- please!" i was laughing to hard i could hardly speak. he continued!

"never isabella!" he laughed and continued...until...he was hovering over me. he slowly stopped tickleing and i slowly stopped laughing. we were just looking at eachother. i noticed he had 3 little specks of orange in his forest green eyes how..._beautiful_.

we shook ourh heads at the same time snapping out of it. and we quickly adjusted ourselves. i stood.

"well...imma go take a nap." i spoke slowly.

"yea...u do that." he turned back to the t.v and i went upstaires...what the hell?

_**-half an hour later-**_

_i was in the my room when suddenly my door opened._

_"bella i love you!" it was edward. he told me he loved me._

_i smiled. "i love you too!" he ran to me as i to him and hugged me close. he looked at me and then our lips meet. the way my lips moved slowly with with his was so perfect. as if my lips were ment to be kissed by his and his alone. i felt like i was in heaven... a beautiful heaven with a beautiful god. i felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for permission. i happily granted him entrance._

_RING RING RING RING!_

"AHHH!" i flew off my bed. i was...dreaming! what the hell type of dream was that! omg omg omg!

**please review! hope u enjoyed it :) x3**


	13. sneaky jazz

**Next chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, ABD FOVORITEING, AND READING ILY ALL!**

**Now...how about that dream ;) lol**

**New segment!**

**Question of the day: should i add jacob black to my series as a...**

**A) bad boy**

**B) nerd**

**C) laurens boyfriend**

**D) badass from la push**

**Review with your vote! plzzzzzz ily all x3x3x3**

**ok now on with the story**

**BPOV**

"whats wrong are you ok i heard screaming!" edward came rushing into my room with a broom and spotted me on the floor.

"no im fine just...get out!" i threw a pillow at him and shuffled to my feet.

"wait why-"

"get out!" i pushed him out the door and closed it. then i plopped onto the floor.

"bella calm down it was just a dream." i tried to reasure myself of the truth. i got off the floor and went to my closet.

_**-5 mins later-**_

after i was changed into some blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt, i walked downstaires. i went to the liveing room and found edward cleaning.

"your...cleaning?"

he shrugged. "im bored." he continued dusting the table and i just stood there and watched. wow. this is truely sad. i shook my head. and walked to his piano. i sat in the stool.

"how long have you been playing?" he looked at me and slightly smiled.

"since i was 6." wow. so cleany sex god has been musical trained for awhile. nice. i strided my fingers across some of the keys.

"may i?" i gestured my hand to the piano and he nodded with a grin. i lightly layed my hands on the keys, and started to play.

after about a minute edward spoke through my music.

"river flows in you - by yiruma?" he asked and i nodded. so he knows the piece. i stopped playing.

"what u think? " i asked as i stood.

"it sounded wonderful. how long have you been playing?"

"since i was 10. my friend taught me." i smiled.

"well im glad she did." he smiled.

"Ok where is the champion fighter!" i turned to find rosalie and everyone walking into the house. she came and hugged me tightly

"oh bella i worship you for breaking and tossing around lauren." i laughed. and she released.

"bellie bear has some fighting background, i can tell." emmett smiled and gave me a small punch in the arm.

"Bella! rose! upstaires now!" alice came rushing in and grabbed me and roses arm. we were dragged into her room.

"what alice?" i asked as i sat on her bed crossed leg and rose sat on the floor. alice went into her closet real quick to change out of her white button down shirt, black vest, gray skinny jeans, and black pumps into pink sweat pants and a black cami top.

"we need to talk about the whole u and edward thing."

"Alice!" I shouted. i told her not to tell anyone.

"relax bella. i knew since the first time i layed eyes on you." rosalie smiled slightly and i calmed down alittle.

"so what about it?" i asked. it was alittle embarasing to talk about.

"well tell me...what do u like about him?" alice asked as she sat in front of me.

"well...hes gorgeus! i mean that tousled sex hair, his body, that grin, those eyes...my god those eyes. so beautiful. hes smart, kind, funny, creative,beautiful, god like, open hearted, romantic, playful...hes just amazeing."

"wow." both alice and rosalei spoke at the same time and smiled. i felt my face turn red.

**JPOV**

"soo...bella likes edward." i smiled slightly to myself as i heard what bella "enjoyed" about edward. i knew she would take a likeing to him as he does to her. this should be intersting.

**sorry for the short chapter! in somewhat of a rush. please review! and dont forget to answer the question of the day! x3x3x3x3**


	14. the 5 year old with a bright idea

**Next chapter!**

**ok so u guys didnt vote much *sigh* so i decided on what to make jacob.**

**u guys tho will find out when i add him to the story.**

**should i continue question of the day? review.**

**ok so let me continue befoer u guys kill me. x3x3x3x3**

**BPOV.**

"Carlisle please!" it was the next morning after my dream. oh god my dream. why!. anywho after being dressed in a brown v-neck shirt with gray jeans and black heeled boots by alice, i went downstaires to try and reason with carlisle. plan: failing. so i converted to begging.

"bella im sorry but your not getting your phone back!" he started to walk away from me but i crawled as fast as i could to him. i was literally on my knees.

"pretty pretty please carlisle! ill buy lauren a new nose!" i put on my best pouty face. he looked down at me.

"bella no means no! now have a good day at school. emmett!" he smirked. ruffled my hair. and walked out the door. i stayed on the floor in a real pout. i dont care if i look pathetic. emmett came marching down the staires and kneeled next to me.

"bellsy come on youll have your phone back before u know it." he smirked and helped me up. i crossed my arms.

"grr." i pouted once more. alice, rosalie, jasper, and edward came down the staires. i looked up. rosalie and alice looked amused. jasper was giveing me a suspicouse glare. _what?_ and edward just smiled at me.

"ready to go?" he gave me my leather jacket. i put it on. he then offered his arm and i took it happily but nervously.

"yup, lets go cullens!" i giggled as we walked to our cars.

_**-20 Mins Later-**_

"hey did u guys see jessica this morning." alice smirked next to me and rosalie on the hood of my car and pointed across the lot. we spotted jessica with her hair in a ponytail, black skirt, pink converse, and a pink v-neckshirt. she was clutching her books to her chest looking completely lost. poor girl.

rosalie giggled." she really needs to stop following lauren around. she used to be sweet." i smirked and continued looking out into the parking lot.

_**-later-**_

this day went by slowly. math was boreing. english we were reading passages from wuthering hieghts. in art emmett was once again throwing paint at people. mikes hair is now pink. gym was terrible. i got hit in the head with a volley ball. lunch we all watched as jessica kept stareing at everyone with a crazy look in her twitched a couple of times. wow. in biology we had to sort out the phases of mitosis. but me rose and edward just started mixing chemicals and something went ka-boom. ohwell. and in socail studies jasper kept giveing a smirkish look. interesting. well thnak god it was only a 2 day school week. i was driveing home behind all the cullens except for alice who was with me in the car. it was silent until she got a text.

"whos it from?" i glanced at her while she looked at her phone. she smirked and handed it to me.

"its jazz. he has sometihng to tell you." i looked at her confused but grabbed her blackberry in one hand. i looked at the text breifly.

**i know u like edward bella i heard u and the girls talking about it. sorry i heard it. -Jasper.**

"What!" i threw alice her phone and stepped on the gas. jasper was driveing in alices porsche right in front of my car. i had to catch up with him.

"u ease dropping little sneak!" he rolled down his window when he heard me yelling. he smirked.

"i told u im sorry! forgive me please." he smirked alittle more. i rolled my eyes.

"fine! but dont u dare tell him!" he nodded in agreement and rolled up his window. i sighed as i watched him speed away.

" u know your boyfriend is a pain in the ass." i spoke to alice who giggled.

"u know hes not that bad." we smirked at eachother as we pulled into the driveway of the house.

_**-8:47PM-**_

all of us "kids" were huddled in the liveing room alone. carlisle and esme went to dinner for the evening.

i was sitting on one couch crossed legged. alice was lying her head on my shoulder next to me and rosalie was sitting on the floor next to my side. edward emmett and jasper sat squashed on the other couch. idiots.

"im bored!" alice sighed as she lifted her head.

"well what do u wanna do." rosalie asked as she looked up.

"oh i know i know i know!" emmett shot up out of his seat and jumped up and down in the air. he looked like a little 5 yearold.

"yes emmett what is it." edward sighed as he too stood up. then emmett smirked at everyone, but held his smirk with me alittle longer.

"Truth or dare."

**not my best! hope u enjoy! please review luvs! x3x3x3**


	15. Burn Baby Burn

**Next Chapter!**

**hope u guys enjoy this**

**thank you for alll the reviews i love you all so very much!**

***REVIEW REPLY* **

**Dear twilight-vamp-sis,**

**u always review with a smile. im curious as to why. please answer back in your review.**

**luv, darkpixie.**

**OK now on with it!**

**BPOV.**

my eyes grew huge. _TRUTH OR DARE!_ i looked at jasper who was smirking and then i looked at emmett who was doing the same. jasper told him. my god! i have to get out of this!

"wow! isnt it past my bed time! see yah!" i flipped over the couch and started crawling to the steps until i was suddenly lifted and carried back. damn emmett and his strength!

"no no no bellsy your staying here." he carried me and placed me on edwards lap. _perfect._ edward wrapped his arms tightly around me cuz i was trying to leave. he then whispered.

"ill let u go but u cant leave for anything. this will be fun isabella." i nodded and he released. i sat on the other side of the couch and held my knees to my chest.

"ok so this is the order. bella,jasper,edward,rosalie,alice,then me. ok?" we all nodded and emmett continued with the rules.

"ok if u pick truth or dare but dont do it, u will have to under go a punishment, got it?" we nodded again. and emmett sat next to rosalie on the floor. "ok bellie bear start."

i thought for a second.

"jasper!" he looked at me quickly. "truth or dare?"

"dare of course." he smirked as i did. this should be interesting.

" ok but first...alice take jasper up staires, give him your favorite outfit, and meet us outside." she looked at me confused but took jaspers hand and led him upstaires.

"what are u planing?" edward asked but i just ignored him.

"just go outside."

they did as i asked. i went to get something from the kitchen before going to the backyard. when i went outside jasper and alice were behind me.

"ok i got her outfit. what now?" he held if up and i told him to place it on the floor. he did soo and alice gasped. i then lit a match that was in my hand. alices eyes bulged out of her head.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! please dont! im begging you! omg!" she got on the ground and started begging.

"im not doing anything ali...jasper is" i gave him the match.

"what?" alice and jasper spoke at the same time.

"jasper i dare u to burn alices favorite outfit." he looked horrified. alice was going paler than usual.

"a-and if i dont?"

"u have to burn alices top 3 favorite outfits." he gulped and alice went crazy. she screamed. and went behind jasper.

"my god just do it!" she screamed. jasper kissed her forhead, said his apology, and set the clothes to burn. alice screamed and started running around, falling, pulling grass, until she grabbed a rock and threw it at jaspers head.

"i cant believe u burned my purple ruffled top and white jeans!" she marched back into the house. we all chuckled beside jasper. he hung his head and walked after. we went back inside and sat back in our places.

"ok jazz your turn." we turned to jasper who was holding a very horrified looking alice in his arms.

"rosalie truth or dare?" she looked up. thought for a second and spoke.

"truth."

"...where is the weirdest place u and emmett have had sex?"

she looked horrified. she sunk into her seat, bit her lip. and turned red. emmett held her close.

"um...edwards volvo..."

"WHAT!" edward shot from his seat and looked terrified.

"...sorry.." rosalie whispered her apology. edward sank back into his seat and put his head in his hands.

"emmett your cleaning my car tomorrow." emmett groaned but agreed.

"ok then...edward your turn." he looked at me. thought. and smirked.

"emmett truth or dare?" emmett smirked as well.

"dare!"

"i dare you to not touch rose for 2 hours." emmett looked horrible and held rosalie closer.

"and if i dont?"

edward grinned." 2 days." emmett winced. he kissed rosalie passionately for the last time. and moved to the other couch. rosalie whimpered.

"i hate you!" rosalie growled and crossed her arms. edward chuckled.

"edward truth or dare?" rosalie spoke and edward thought.

"dare."

she smirked." i dare u to let me abuse u in any way i want."

he scoffed." fine" he stood." show me wat u got princess.

she smiled. stood. giggled. and...kicked edward square in the balls. _ouch_. he groaned and flew to the ground. poor guy. alice rosalie and jasper chuckled.

"alice your turn." jasper stroked her hair and she mumbled.

"nuh uh." she shook her head.

"let me take her upstaires. i think shes tired." jasper smiled slightly and carried alice bridal style was a moment of silence.

"bella truth or dare!" emmett spoke in a cheery voice.

"dare." he looked at me surprised but smirked and evil smirk. oh god.

"i dare u to kiss edward full on the lips." i looked stunned and my heart stopped. i looked at edward who gave me the same expression. i gulped and closed my eyes for a second. i rose from my seat...walked towards edward...sat on his lap...and...planted my lips on his. _oh my god._ this felt...perfect. my lips moved slowly with his for a few seconds, and then i pulled back._ i didnt want to._ i sighed. got up. mumbled goodnight to them. and walked upstaires to hide my firey cheeks.

_**-the next morning-**_

i was in the kitchen dressed in my denim skirt, black t-shirt, and black boots drinking coffe. i was seated on the counter waiting for alice and rosalie to come down staires. we have a shopping day. oh joy. how could i shop when i cant think straight! i still cant believe i kissed edward last night. i cant beleive he kissed me back. what the fuck does that mean! grr. what am i gonna do now?

**hope u guys enjoyed it! lol please reivew! i love you guys so much. x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3**


	16. video phone

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**im so sorry for the wait you guys i came back from camping saturday afternoon and i was sore till today so i hadnt had time but now here it is!**

**twilight-vamp-sis thnx for replying! so happy to not to be confused and really happy that my story makes you smile.**

**ok now on with this "smile worth" story**

**BPOV**

"hey bells can u throw me an apple?" i turned around and found edward. he had just woken up...his hair was a beautiful mess...and he was shirtless. are you fucking kidding me! i silently sighed to my self and grabbed his apple.

"here and good morning to you too." i threw him his apple and he caught it with a smirk.

"thanks love." he walked upstairs. i swear hes doing this unpurpose! i igroaned and put my head on the table.

"erm u ok bella?" i looked up and saw rosalie. she was wearing a black flowy skirt, white shirt, navy blue blazer, and black boots. she smirked.

"uh yea im fine." i ran my fingers thru my hair. " wheres alice?"

"here i am!" she came down staires wearing a white shirt, pink scarf, blue jeans, and some ballet flats.

"ok lets go!" i started walking to the door and heard nothing behind me. i turned around and found them smirking.

"what?" they giggled and walked over to me.

"oh nothing." they took my hands and dragged me to my car.

_**-2 hours later-**_

"what do you think?" rosalie came out of the dressing room in a black, strapless cocktale dress.

"beautiful." me and alice smiled. rosalie looked herself over in the mirror.

"im getting it!" she walked back into the dressing room.

"thats like your 3rd dress and alice u bought the entire store." i laughed and alice nudged me.

"isabella your now a cullen, learn to shop like one." rosalie spoke as she stepped out with her dresses. i rolled my eyes.

"with what money rose?"

"oh how cute, she thinks we use money." just then alice handed something plastic and shiny. a credit card.

"alice what-"

"shhh. i dont care bella." i shut up and she led me to the front of the store.

"ok come on im starveing." rosalie,alice and i linked arms and walked over to the food court.

_**-10 mins later-**_

"it was just a stupid dare!" rosalie has been pestering me about the kiss since we sat down.

"yes a dare...that i caught on camera." rosalie pulled out her phone. and my eyes bulged.

"hey! " i tried to grab it but she pulled it back. and stuck her tongue out at me.

"ok let me see that!" alice moved her chair closer to rosalie. and i groaned. is this seriously happening. i saw alices eyes go wild at the kiss.

"ok did u not feel the way he was kissing you back!" alice smiled and giddy smile.

"he totally likes you bella!" rosalie placed her hand on my wrist and showed me the video. i didnt even notice his hand on my waist pulling me closer to hm during the kiss.

"...well he hasnt said anything." i looked at my hands.

"he will eventually" alice smirked.

"come on kittys we have more shopping to do." we all rose with rosalie and started walking to another dress store.

"how does this look?" i walked out in a strapless knee high red dress with black floral designs on it.

"so beautiful!" alice and rosalie squeled.

"stunning..." i turned around.

"edward..."

**next chapter willbe longer! please review! i love youall x3x3x3x3x3x**


	17. his fair maden

**Next Chapter!**

**Sorry for the some what long wait**

**thanx for the reviews my loves! x3**

**now on to the story**

**BPOV**

"Edward what are you doing here?" creeeeeppppyyyy.

he chuckled. "ali, rose, may i borrow bella for a moment." he grinned that gorgeus grin and i blushed. i glanced at them while they smiled.

"ofcourse. we dont even want her anymore!" alice grabbed rosalie and exited the store. i couldnt leave because i was still in the dress.

"take a seat." he patted the space next to him and i did as told.

"sooo why are you here?" he chuckled again.

"well. i am a gentlemen and i wanted to do this formally." what. the. hell.

"do what exactly?"

he sighed. "bella...would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he gave me a look. and i giggled.

"what?" he looked confused and crushed. which made me laugh alittle more.

"ok bella, i understand that if you dont want to go, ill just leave and respect that." he looked defeated and stood. i grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"edward i would love to go on a date with you." i smiled when my giggles ended, and his eyes lit.

"really?" he smiled and i nodded.

"then why were you laughing?" he looked alittle puzzled.

"because...you dont have to be _so_ formal with me." he smiled alittle and i grinned.

"ok well then ill see you tonight." he gave me a quick peck on the lips and left. i smiled and bit my bottom lip. after a few seconds alice and rosalie came rushing in.

"so is it a date?" rosalie and alice spoke at the same time with grins on there faces.

"its a date!" they screamed and hugged me fiercly.

_**-several hours later-**_

"Mom were home!" rosalie yelled for esme when we got home. we put our bags down and plopped on too the couch.

"hello sweethearts." esme came down the staires with a huge grin on her face.

"theres no time to waste." she grabbed my arm. "we need to get bella ready for that date." rosalie and alice smiled as they got up and helped esme prie me off the couch.

"alice, wardrobe. rosalie, hair. and bella ill do your makeup." esme smiled as everyone scattered around. i sat in my chair and clutched the handle. oh boy.

after an hour of beauty primping, alice rosalie and esme were placeing the finishing touches on me. it was 6:45 and i was getting really bored. until alices phone went off. she smired and gave it to me. i opened the message.

_**hey princess, you ready to go yet? -E**_

i smiled and replied.

_**send emmy bear to relieve me please :) - B**_

as soon as i closed the phone there was a knock on the door.

"what were busy!" rosalie called as she fluffed my hair.

"rosey let me in. sir edward wants me to retrieve his fair maden." i smirked and looked at esme alice and rosalie. they smiled.

"give us a sec." rosalie yelled out to emmett as she pushed me in front of a mirror.

omg. i looked absolutely amazeing. i was wearing a ruffled black mini skirt, with a white tank top hidden under a black cardigan, with black studded heels. my hair was put in perfect waves running down my back. and my makeup was perfectly done.

"thank you so much!" i hugged them and they hugged me back.

"awww what a beautiful moment." emmett opened the door and stepped in wearing a tux. i raised an eyebrow.

"really em?" i smirked.

"ohhh i think he looks cute!" rosalie kissed him lightly and hugged him. he blushed alittle. aww.

"well if you excuse me ladies miss swan has a date." he walked over to me and offered his arm. i rolled my eyes, mouthed "thank you" to the girls and took his arm. he lead me to the staircase. kissed my cheeck and left. i started walking until i saw edward. he looked amazeing. he was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black jacket, black jeans and black boots. well well well. looks like we match. i smiled as i reached the bottom.

"edward." i looked him up and down and he smirked while takeing my hand.

" hello isabella." he kissed my hand gently and released.

"you look...amazeing." _be on your best behavior bella. dont sexual attack him...yet._

"oh but you look absolutely beautiful." he grinned that lovely grin and locked his hand with mine.

"shall we go?" he gestured towards to door. i smiled and squeezed his hand.

"we shall."

**anyone else excited for the date? hehe please review my loves x3**


	18. cotton candy spies

**Next Chapter!**

**thank you all for the reviews, i really appreciate it!**

**Quesiton of the day:**

**which twilight character(s) should i add to the story?**

**please review with your answer(s).**

**ok now on to what yall have been waiting for...**

**the...**

**square root of pi!**

**1.77245385!**

**hehe just kidding!**

**here it is...bellwards first date *cue "Awwss"***

**lets begin shall we**

**BPOV.**

we've been in his car driveing around for about half an hour and ive become pretty restless. its all alices fault that i was full of energy. we went to the candy story at the mall and filled a 5 pound pag with candy...and ate half of it. i did everything i could to lose some energy. tapped my foot rather quickly, slapped my hands on my lap a few times, strummed my fingers on the door handle... but nothing really worked. so i started tapping my fingers on the edwards glove capartment. he noticed.

"alittle jumpy are we?" he grinned and grabbed my hand.

"where are we going anyways?" as i said that he stopped the car in front of a movie theater in port angeles. i looked at him.

"i hope this isnt to cliche." he smirked and got out the car. he came around, opened my door for me, and grabbed my hand.

"no no. its perfect." i smiled as we walked into the movie theater.

"so what are we watching?" i knew nothing about this date. gesh. he looked at me, smiled and turned to the ticket lady.

"two tickets to Twilight please." he gave her the money and grabbed the tickets.

"really? your takeing me to see a vampire love story?" i have been avoiding this movie forever. alice tried dragging me to it but i refused.

"oh come on give it try, im sure it wont be bad." he smirked and squeezed my hand. i growled and bit his arm. he just chuckled as we were at the door to our theater.

"come on my little bitter." we went inside and sat.

**RPOV.**

"Damn i wish bella had her phone!" alice sighed dramatically as she plopped onto the couch besides me.

"i know! im dieing to know whats happening!" i chewed on my finger nail. me and alice are acting like we have no lives, but i dont care.

"What movie was he takeing her to anyways?" alice was just as curious as i was about there date.

"i think he said twilight?" she gasped.

"no fair! i wanted to see it with her!" she pouted. this was truely sad.

"hey!" i nudged her.

"what?"

"...wanna go spy on there date?" i smirked as she did.

"lets go!"

we both got up, grabbed my keys, and headed for the door...until.

"hold it you two!" shit! we were busted.

"now put the keys down...take 3 steps back...and put your hands up."

we did as emmett told. wait.

"alice what the fuck are we doing?" i threw my arms and alices down, and turned around.

"Edward gave me direct orders to keep you too away from there date." emmett crossed his arms in front of him trying to be intimidateing. i know what would shake him.

"emmy bear." i walked up to him and started kissing him fiercly. as his lips moved with mine i waved my free hands at alice who got the message rather quickly. she took my keys and tiptoed out the house leaving the door open. i watched her get in the car. and then i moved from emmett. he looked so unfocused. perfect.

i pushed him to the ground.

"Al start the car!" i ran out the door and darted for the car.

"rose!" emmett left the house and started running towards me. he was 30 feet away. i picked up my pace, and jumped in the car.

"go!" alice stepped down on the gass and went off. i looked back and blew my baby a kiss before we were out sight.

**BPOV.**

"edward!" i nudged him during the middle of the movie.

"what?" he looked confused.

"im so bored can we leave please." i begged and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he bought it. he took my hand and lead us out of the theater. he opened the passenger side door for me and whispered in my ear.

"that movie was alittle boreing." he kissed my cheeck lightly and closed my door. seconds later he was in the drivers seat. and we were off.

"well where do u want to go?" he looked at me slightly.

"...theres a carnival in town right?"

"yea like a mile away from here. why you wanna go?" he looked at me with that grin.

"yes!" i smiled hugely and he laughed.

**EMPOV.**

"god rose pick up!" rosalie still isnt picking up her phone. that little flirty sneak! i need to go after them. but how? ah! i know!

i walked to the stairs and heard jasper from his room. he was playing his guitar. perfect.

"JASPER!" i heard a string break. uh oh. he came down the staires fumeing.

"what emmett, what now!" he gripped the banister and his nostrils were flareing. kid needs to losein up alittle.

"we need to go after rose and pixie. they went to spy on edward and bellas date." after i said this his eyes went wide.

"oh god..." he rushed past me and grabbed my keys. i jogged towards him.

"we cant take my car,its not here." he looked confused.

"well then where is it?" i looked down slightly...

"...ermm at the bottom of the lake." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. he grabbed bellas car keys and gestured to the door.

"just go to the car." i slowly walked past him and ran. he ran after me. DANG IT!

**BPOV**

"and heres another prize for the pretty little lady." edward handed me a stuffed panda bear and smirked.

"can we get cotton candy?" i asked him and he smiled. he took my hand and went to get me one. after he paid for it we went to sit on a bench. i popped some cotton candy in my mouth.

"so what made you decide to ask me out?" i looked at him with curious eyes. he pursed his lips.

"well bella...i really like you...and i wanted to really hang out with you without alice at my neck for stealing you away." he took my hand and gently traced my fingers with his thumb. i blushed.

"so you still like me even though you thought i tried to poison your sister?" i kinked ny eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"bella ive liked you since i first layed eyes on you. since that first text." he nuzzled my hair and i moved closer to him. i wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arm around me and kissed my cheeck. my head popped up.

"so this has nothing to do with that kiss then right?" he looked amused and kissed the top of my head.

"no. not at all." i smiled and layed my head back on his chest.

**APOV.**

"great idea going after them sherlock now were stuck."rosalies car stopped running on the side of the highway. no cars were around. great. i kicked rosalies tire and she noticed. she moved from under her car.

"would you relax im trying to fix it!" shescowled at me as she moved back under. i waited a minute before kicking her tire again. she poked my ankle with her screw driver.

"OUCH!" i rubbed the mark on my ankle. she came back into sight with a smirk on her face.

"bitch..." i scowled at her this time and her watched her get back to work. i mumbled to myself.

"this better be one hell of a date if im killing my stiletos for this. i removed my heels and threw them in the car with myself.

**hey! hope you enjoyed it! i meant no harm to the twilight movies btw. i absolutely adore them. dont forget to answer the QOTD! and please review! thnx loves x3**


	19. Authors Note Role Play very important

**Hey everyone! **

**so its really late where i am (1:00am) and i was browseing around youtube and found a thing for a twilight roleplay on fanfic. so i started to wonder:**

** do u do the whole role play thing?**

**2. where and how do you start it?**

**if anyone out there can answer or help me with that then please please pleaseeee review with an answer, it would mean so much. roleplay seems to be really interesting and i would love to start it if i knew how. so please like i said review or PM on this subject and i promise to reply to anything.**

**thnx so much**

**-K**

***READERS OF "CHANGE"***

**next chapter willll be up tomorrow. and there will be a valentines day specail story headed your way my luvs.**

**xoxoxoxoxo.**

**-K**


	20. ill be your lover too

**Next chapter!**

**hope yall enjoy!**

**also please read the authors note before this because im truely curious about the topic.**

**ok so on with this story.**

**APOV.**

"346 bottles of blood on the wall, 346 bottles of blood-"

"ALICE SHUT UP!" rosalie growled at me from the front seat of her car. we've been stuck here for a good hour. i was sprawled out in the back seat trying to entertain us with a song but clearly shes in her bitchy mood so im gonna stop.

"well what do u suppose we do?" i sighed and sunk further into the seat.

she thought for a good moment.

"...i spy with my little eye something sparkly." sigh. this is going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

picture perfect moment. me and edward were laying on a blanket looking up at the stars. i was laying on his chest listening to his delicate heart beat. he was mindlessly playing with a strand of my hair.

"whats your favorite color?" he asked as he tilted his head up. i grinned and thought for a second.

"green."

"why?" i looked at him. he was truely curious. i giggled.

"because...i dont know. " honestly i did know. it was the color of his eyes. his beautiful, mystical eyes. i didnt even notice him asking another question.

"bella?" i snapped out of it quickly and sat up.

"hmm?"

"tell me about your life back in florida." hmm. florida. i havent thought much about that. i looked at him and pursed my lips. i then spoke.

"florida was just a big party. loud music, body shots every night, hooking up with random guys." i mummbled that last part. he looked at me with a some what stern look.

"and...your parents?" he looked alittle cautious when he asked this. ofcourse he knows that there the ones who sent me here. i didnt really ever talk about them.

"well i love them and all but...i just hate rules basically." i looked at him and he pursed his lips alittle while nodding. he then got up and put his hand out.

"where are we going?" i stood,put my heels back on and took his hand.

"this date isnt over yet little swan." he smirked and started running back into the carnival with me. oh gosh what now. it was already perfect.

**JPOV.**

"i hate you emmett mccarty cullen." i yeld at him from behind the car. you see, bellas car ran out of gas in the middle of the highway. so now im here. pushing it forward while the big lug nut inside the car is guiding me.

"hate is a ugly word jazzy!" i growled softly to myself until my phone vibrate. i stopped pushing the car and pulled out my phone.

"hey! what gives! "emmett stuck his head out of the porsche and i just shushed him. i smiled as i opened the text from my beautiful future wife.

_**jazzy me and rosalie are lost somewhere on the side of the highway. please come find us before rosalie kills me.**_

_**love, ali.**_

"omg!" i pushed my phone back in my pocket.

"what is it jasper?" emmett looked out again as i pushed the car, moveing rapidly.

"the girls are lost!"

**BPOV.**

"great were stuck on the top of this thing!" i hugged my stomach as i layed my head on edwards shoulder. why did i insist on going on the farris wheel? gosh do i hate this he chuckled and started strokeing my hair as we started moveing down again.

"relax bella, were getting off right now." as he said this he lifted the bar. i stumbled off the ride and he kept his hand on my waist. when were completely off, i noticed something far across from us.

"edward do u see that?" i pointed forward and he looked up. he smirked and started tugging me along.

"heres your last surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

we walked up to the thing and it became clear. it was a gentlemen playing the piano. he looked at us and nodded his head. he then smiled. edward then kissed my cheeck lightly and released my hand.

"may i?" he gestured his hand to the piano. the man smiled, got up, and walked away. edward smiled at me as he sat down.

"edward I-" he shushed me before i could finished. he gently placed his hands on the keys of the piano. and started playing a lovely melody...while singing.

**(A/N piano version of "ill be your lover too"by robert pattinson.)**

_*ll be your man  
I'll understand  
I'll do my best  
To take good care of you_

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yeah yeah

Yes I will

Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true.  
And ohhh when the day is through  
I will come to you and take you on  
Your many charms

And you'll look at me  
With eyes that see  
And we'll melt into each others arms

You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too

when he finished playing he looked at me and smiled. i felt moisture on my face. i was crying. ofcourse i had too. this is the most precious and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. he got up, wiped my face, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"you...you worte that?" i stammered out my words as i looked up at him.

"yes i wrote it for you." he smiled sweetly. he pulled away and took both of my hands in his.

"bella would you please...please be my queen?" he chuckled and my heart stopped. i jumped straight into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"yes...and ill be your lover too." i chuckled as i pulled his lips to mine. this felt perfect. this was perfect.

**ROPV.**

"i spy something green...ow! emmett stop kicking me!" i pushed my hubby out of the way. we were all huddled up in my car. playing i spy for the past 2 hours. this is going to be such a long night.

**romantic/comedic ending! hope you enjoyed. please review my lovesx3**


	21. Muddy Children

**Next chapter!**

**thnx so much for the reviews you guys rock!**

**sorry for the wait...been getting in alittlebit of trouble lately.**

**please pleaseeeee check out my roleplay forum (link in the bio)**

**there are 30 + characters still up for takes!**

**now on to the story.**

**ESPOV. (esme)**

"ok everyone except bella and edward, liveing room now." i dropped my car keys on the side table as i watched my children slump to the livieng room. boy are they in trouble. the only thing keeping me calm was watching edward and bella walk up staires hand in hand. i knew they were gonna get together eventually.

i found emmett, rosalie, alice, and jasper scattered around the liveing room. they were all glareing at eachother. oh boy. i walked in and crossed my arms.

"would someone please explain to me why you all were argueing on the side of the highway _next_ to the cars?" i looked at them with narrow eyes. they looked at eachother once more. before...they all started talking at once. no no. i meant yelling.

i just stood there trying to listen. but i couldnt. i just looked at them point at eachother and yelling. it was getting on my nerves. i did what ive never really had to do before. i jumped on top of the coffe table and whistled. they fell silent and went back to there places. i looked down at jasper who held his hand out to me. i smiled slightly as i took his hand and walked of the table.

"thank you jazz." i smiled at him as i made my way around the room. i stopped in front of alice and looked at her. she looked up at me and smiled alittle.

"yes mother?" she tried giveing me an innocent look. but i shook it off. i sat down next to her, took her hand, and looked at her.

"hunny...what exactly happened?" she looked up slightly and thougth. her eyes then found mine again.

she started explaining.

"well me and rose were in her car playing i spy..."

_-Flashback- *APOV*_

_"i spy something...wait ali whats that?" rose pointed down the road to what looks a moveing figure. i sat up and tried to get a better look. as the thing came closer, it became clearer. a car? a red car? a red porsche! i jumped up and out of the car._

_"alice what are you doing?" rosalie jumped out of the car and stood next to my jumpy figure._

_"its its its its!" i couldnt get it out._

_"Alice!" jasper came from behind bellas car and ran to me. he lifted me off the ground and spun me around in circles. he put me down and kissed my forehead._

_"oh thank god your okay!" he hugged me tightly._

_"umm hi yea im ok too!" rose shouted alittle and giggled as jasper released me and opened his arms._

_"twinny!"he hugged rose tightly. i just shook my head and smirked._

_"there safe yay!" emmett jumped out of bellas car and ran to rose._

_"move." he pushed jasper aside and hugged rose tightly. i walked over to jasper and put my arms around his waist. he placed his arms around me and i lead him behing roses car._

_"why are we here?" he smirked and kissed my cheek._

_"i dont know...it just felt needed." i shrugged and leaned in to kiss my jazzy..._

_"AHHH!" i looked over imidiately and found rose and emmett covered in mud. wow. to think i were a pshycic._

_-2 hours later-_

_"...and thats why you should have listened to me and stayed home like you were supposed to-"_

_"SHUT UP EMMETT!" emmett sunk back into his side of the car after explaining his "disapline" to me and rose. thats when we heard a hunk._

_"what the..?" i sat up and my eyes went blank._

_uh oh._

_-End flashback-_

**ESPOV**

"...and thats when you came in." she looked at me and i smiled alittle. i went paler when i noticed the mud staines on the couch from rose and emmett. i sighed and patted alices hand. i stood.

"alice and jasper, go. i love you both goodnight." i smiled as they wished me the same as they headed upstaires. i turned to my muddy children.

"rose, no more spying, go get cleaned up, i love you aswell, good night." she smiled and headed upstaires. emmett sunk further into his seat.

"you! better find a way to raise the money you need to get another car. dont think i didnt know about the lake incident. now go get cleaned up. i love you goodnight." he slumped upstaires. sigh. my kids are something. but there the best thing to ever happen to me.

**BPOV.**

im sitting next to my window cile looking out into the stars. hugging my knees to my chest. and smokeing. gosh what a night. i went on an awesome date with the most perfect guy. my boyfriend is now the most perfect guy. and i just feel so..._happy._ not like happy happy but just happy. this feels alittle unreal and i usually dont do this whole dateing thing but...i guess this is a good chance to take.

"each puff you inhale, leaves you closer to dieing love." edward stood at my doorway freshly showered. i smirked and threw the little killer out the window.

"im just doing it cause im happy." i shrugged and patted the spot next to me. he smirked himself and sat down.

"you going to bed?" i pouted and took his hand. he chuckled.

"yes, todays been a long day bella."

"true. hearing esme scream at emmett ali jazz and rosalie was tireing." he let out alittle laugh and stood. i stood with him.

"go on, have fun in dream land." i smirked and gave him a little push.

"i dont dream. theres just darkness when i sleep." he came closer and whispered in my ear.

"but if i could dream at all, it would always be of you." i smiled and he kissed me goodnight. he walked out my room but on the way he left something on my counter. when my door was complete closed, i walked over to see what it is. my phone! oh yes! i grabbed it and flipped it open. now who to call...jane! i started dialing her number but stopped. theres someone i actually wanted to talk too. which is surpriseing. i settled down onmy bed. and dialed the number.

...

"hey...mom?"

**hope you enjoyed! please review and check the forum link on my bio! love you all!...REVIEW!**


	22. Birthday Hoes

**New chapter!**

**is no one paying attention to the roleplay!**

**dont yah love me :(**

**even alittle?**

**i please yall with stories!**

**join my roleplay and ill send u a cookie!**

**okay?**

**thanx for thoe reviews!**

**ilove yall!**

**now on with this.**

**BPOV.**

_-next friday 5:30am-_

its been a week since the talk with my mother. it was an okay talk. the only reason i called her was because i felt i owed her that much as to talk to her even the distance. she seemed pleased.

_-flashback-_

_"hey...mom?" oh god what was i doing?_

_"bella?" she sounded tired._

_"yea its me." keep it simple bella, keep it simple._

_"oh hunny how are you?"_

_"im really good actually mom.."_

_"how is it at the cullens?" oh god._

_"really really interesting ...there kids are a party and esme and carlisle are really nice" should i tell her?_

_" thats good... hows school and um that lauren girl?" oh lauren...right..._

_"schools good and laurens...broken?" hey she deserved it._

_"bella me and charlie specificaly said to stop fight-"_

_"sorry mom going to bed its pretty late, call me next week ok?"_

_"uh sure hunny. ill send you your birthday present..love you."_

_"love you too mom, bye."_

_-end of flashback-_

yes. my birthday. which is finally 18 which feels pretty fuckin-tastic! i can do whatever i want now! well...ive always done that but whatever.

which leads me to this. why the hell am i up so damn early! im still laying in bed but come on this is ridiculous why!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" alice came bursting throught my door and jumped on my bed and me. oh yea thats why.

"alice come on! what the hell!" its to early for this.

"your 18 today bella!" she squeled. wait a sec.

"howd you know today was my birthday?" i hadnt told any of the cullens.

"Renee called last sunday." she smiled and got up. thanks mom.

"go away its to early!" i put my face under the pillow. i heard her humph and she smacked my bum.

"get up , shower and brush! we have birthday primping to do." she sat back on my bed as i groaned. that freakin hurt! i got up and went to my bathroom.

_**- Hour and A half later-**_

"ok your all done, go look!" after me and alice argued about which outfit i should wear, we finally decided on something. when i looked in the mirror, i looked pretty dang hot!. my hair was going down my back in loose curls, i wore my signiture black leather jacket over a purple tank top with studs along the hem, a black leather skirt that hits mid thigh, and black stilletos. i love alice cullen. its officail.

"thanks ali." i gave her hug and watched as she went to get herself ready. then my stomach growled. time for the birthday girl to get breakfast!

as i walked down staires i could smell bacon eggs and cinnamon buns. as i waltzed myself into the kitchen i saw esme holding a plate of food.

"Happy birthday hunny." she smiled and i sat down. she placed the food infront of me and placed a kiss on my head.

"thanks esme." i smiled and she winked and went back to preparing breakfast.

"Happy birthday belly bear! "emmett stomped down the staires and swooped me out of my seat and into a bear hug.

"Thanks emmy bear." i smiled and he put me down. it was all good until another pair of arms were around me.

"Happy birthday you whore!" rosalie giggled as she released me. i smirked.

"thanks skank!" she playfully hit me and went to join emmett for breakfast. i slowly walked into the living and was hit with another pair of arms. oh boy.

"happy birthday darlin." jasper smiled and released me from the hug.

"thanks jazz...hey have you seen - " at that istant arms were tightly wounded around my waist and a soft beautiful voice whispered in my ear.

"Happy birthday love." edward loosened his grip and kissed my cheek. i turned around and kissed his waiting lips. after a few seconds he pulled away.

"ready for school?" he handed me my school bag.

"never." i kissed him once more and headed towards the cars.

_**-later that night-**_

"bella what are you doing?" edward came in and found me adding the finishing touches to myself. i was wearing denim distressed shorts, an off the shoulder white t-shirt, and paint splattered converse. i looked at him and smirked.

"we are going to a party." he looked skeptical.

"bella shouldnt we stay here and have a calm night on your birthday." his voice sounded pleading. i went over and kissed him quickly.

"no!" i grabbed my jacket and skipped down the staires. when i reached the door his hand found the knob before mine.

"what about alice rosalie jasper and emmett?" he spoke quickly and i laughed. i moved his hand away and opened the door...to reveal them outside waitingin rosalies BMW. she honked her horn once.

"lets go whores its time to party." emmett whistled and alice giggled.

"oh. my. god. love what did you do?" he looked horrified. i grabbed his hand and closed the door behind us.

"come on party animal."

**How do yall think the party will go? please review! i love yall**


	23. help from my Change readers!

**Hey guys!**

**just a quick authors note about my new series of stories, my "twilight drabbles". you guys should really check them out along with my other stories...but mostly the drabbles lol. please read them and review on the story and tell me what you think. thnx my lovelies. ill be uploading the next chapter tomorrow.**

**xoxo Darkpixie**


	24. unsluttified

**Next chapter!**

**hope yall enjoy**

**im writeingup some drabbles in a story if yall wanna check it out on my profile.**

**also i will be posting a new story about the princess of volterra after i post this so check that out aswell**

**please review!**

**ok this chapter will be short tho *sorry :(***

**now on with it.**

**APOV**

_**-1:24 am-**_

"ok drunk bella was really funny." i giggled as we all poured into the house after mike newtons killer bash. best party ive been too in awhile. rosalie sighed

"to bad she passed out." she winked at edward who was carrying bella upstaires.

"i wouldnt stay down here if i were you. esme and carlisle are comeing back at 1:45." he smirked and carried bella upstaires.

we paused for a second and looked at eachother. i dont think esme nor carlisle would like there precious daughters in tight small clothing, or there sons with there shirts ripped off. ohwell. were alittle hyped up from the party . i looked at rose and she instantly caught it we took off our heels.

"ok emmett call it." emmett smirked at me and pulled out his watch.

"first person back down gets 20 bucks from the other person other person." he looked at me, rose, and jasper. we took our spots around both staircases and nodded at eachother.

"ok ready...set...GO!" we all rushed up the staires to see who can get "un-slutified" first.

**BPOV *the next day* (11:56am)**

why is it so bright! i stirred awake as the sun hit me like a slap in the face. was i home? i opened one eye and saw my room. yes home. wow was lastnight hella fun! mike throws awesome parties. as i became more awake i felt weight on my waist. _what?_ i rubbed my eyes and looked down. Edwards arm was around my waist tightly. so he spent the night ...interesting. i smirked to myself as i turned my body around to face him. he looked like an angel. so peacful and calm. i moved closer and kissed him alittle. when i pulled back his eyes slowly opened.

"good morning cullen." i smirked and he placed a hand on my cheek.

"good morning trouble maker!" he kissed me before sitting up. i sat up also and hit his chest playfully.

"hey i caused no trouble at that party wat so ever." he looked at me stunned.

" you danced on top of a table after you got drunk, u threw one of your drinks at jessica, you talked to a door, you-" i placed my hand over his mouth and he stopped talking.

"you werent complaining when i took that body shot off you!" i kissed the tip of his nose and got up. i didnt even notice my hangover. untilll...

"BELLLA!" carlisle yelled for me and i fell to the ground with my head pounding. for the love of god what now!


	25. Over doseing fun

**Next chapter!**

**sorry i dont post much but i have a busy life..for some reason**

**anyways! thanx to everyone who reviewed on the last chap: **_**Twilightlvr4vr, Maddy, and atwtlover **_

**also to everyone that has reviewede the story thus far.**

**anywho my lovelies! time for this chapter.**

**enjoy review, laugh, cry, review, favorite, *cough* REVIEW! :)**

**BPOV.**

"God dammit what now!" I slowly got up with Edwards help and stabled myself quickly. He then chuckled and handed me my robe.

"I dont think Carlisle wants to see you in a tanktop and boy shorts." I looked down at myself and blushed. I took my robe quickly, put it on and went downstaires.

"Yes Carlisle?" I said in an innocent tone trying to hide my face. He looked over at me, pursed his lips, and started walking forward.

"Well bella considering that your BIRTHDAY was yesterday and you and the children took ADVANTAGE of the fact that me and esme werent home and went to that PARTY at Newtons...you all are in trouble BUT we will deal with it later. I have to go to work and esme will be home shortly. goodbye children." With every word he screamed my head pounded worse and worse. However i wasnt the only one effected. Appearently all the Cullens except Edward were dealing with hangovers. I went over to the living room and sat myself between Alice and Rosalie. Jasper was seated on the love seat with his head in his hands, and Emmett was sprawled across the liveing room floor Laying on his stomach. I love drinking but this hangover sucks. As i rubbed circles into my temples, Edward came down dressed and clean. He then walked over to the kitchen.

"Anyone want coffe?" He asked in a calm but taunting voice.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room screamed and groaned in pain at there own fault. I kept quiet and continued rubbing circles in my head until i heard a thump. I looked up and found Jasper on the floor.

"Make the pain stop!" He yelled which caused Alice to throw a pillow at him. I then sighed, got up, and turned my head towards the Kitchen.

"Love make coffe, Everyone else go upstaires and take _cold_ _showers._ Afterwards get dressed but dress _Lightly _and come back downstaires. Trust me this will help." Everyone groaned but got up and started walking up the staires. I looked at Edward, Smiled slightly, Then followed the zombies upstaires.

_**- 20 Mins Later- **_

After my ice cold Shower, I got dressed in a plaid boyfriend shirt, black leggings, and brown boots. **(outfit in the profile). **I blew out my hair to make it look some what wavey and walked downstaires. The smell of coffe hit me as i walked towards the kitchen. Just then I was handed a cup of coffe. I Smiled and sipped the delicious medicine, and sat on top of the counter.

"Feeling any better?" Edward asked sounding concerned but haveing that ' I told you so' look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"yes i am in fact." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. Then everyone started comeing into the kitchen.

"Edward, Coffe, NOW!" Alice yelled as she smirked and sat beside me. In an instant everyone was drinking coffe.

"So what are we doing today Bellsy." Emmett asked as he practically threw his coffe cup at Edward. I took one finale sip of my coffe while i thought. Thats when my brilliant idea hit me.

"We...are going to the mall." I smiled and Alice Squeled. Emmett groaned.

"No no, we are not shopping." Alice Pouted and Emmett smiled.

"Then what are we doing?" Rosalie asked looking fairly confused. I jumped of the counter and grabbed my keys.

"You'll find out when we get there." I smirked, Turned on my heel, and exited out the house with everyone else following me.

_**-1 hour later-**_

We walked around the mall for sometime until I finally found it. I stopped in front of it and crossed my arms with a smug smirk on my face. Everyone came around me confused.

"Why are we infront of a Wall-mart?" Alice lifted an eyebrow and looked at me as if I were crazy. I smirked, pulled out a list, and handed it to Emmett. He read it sternly, then boomed with laughter.

"Oh little swan you just get better and better." He gave me a high five while everyone just looked at us with even more confusion.

"You'll see!" I laughed and _skipped _into Wall-mart.

We were all seated in the furniture section. I sat on Edwards lap while he sat on a love seat, Alice sat on a lounge chair, Jasper was next to her sitting on beanbag chair, Rosalie sat on what looked like a throne, and Emmett sat on a large Pillow. I then pulled out the list.

"Ok so heres what were doing. On this paper i have 40 ways to get kicked out of Wall-mart. We will form teams. Rosalie, Alice and i are team 1, Edward, Emmett and jasper are team 2. So each team will pick a number one by one and we will perform the numbered task. The first team to get kicked out of here loses ok?" Everyone nodded with smug smiles. I smirked and started the game. i handed the paper to Edward. Alice and Rose whispered the number in my ear.

"17." I smirked as Edward did. He looked at the paper and Smiled. He then looked up.

"You girls have to act out an Exorcism." I smiled. I loved this one. i then looked at Ali.

"Alice, be possesed, Rose, be the Friend, And ill be the one to perform the end." We smiled and scattered. This should be fun.

xxxx

I hid behind a box and watched Rosalie walk with Alice. To Give it alittle spice, when the loud speaker came on, Alice Started to fidget. Perfect. Suddenly Alice was on her knees looking pained.

"Why wont the voices stop! Someone help me!" She was rolling all over the floor and i heard gasps from every direction. Then Rose started.

"Omg someone please help my sister PLEASE she needs help!" Rosalie started to fake cry while clutching onto alice. Woah this girl can win a freaking Oscar! Alice started to Scream alittle and that was my que. I put my game face on, and made my way over to Alice.

"May the power of christ throw the evil spirit out of your...mind!" I then thumped Alice on the forehead. She screamed once than fell back to floor. The room Grew silent. Then she sat up.

"Im Cured! Thank you kind stranger!" She then hurdled your arms around me and everyone cheered...sad so sad. But then a security guard came up to us. Shit.

_**-Later at home- **_

"You guys cheated! Yall made Emmett fight with a little boy over a damn actoin figure so we would be kicked out!" I yelled at the guys as we walked into the house.

"No! Emmett wanted to buy something so he started walking around until he found an action figure, when he went to grab it the little thing took it...and then Emmett started yelling at him SO the little kid screamed back, kicked him in the balls and left! He tattled on us!" Jasper sounded like a child while explaining this. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I walked over to the phone and saw there was a message. I turned curious and clicked the button. Un prepared for what i was going to hear.

_"Bella...its mom...im so sorry hunny but...Jane Over dosed on drugs and...she died...im so sorry please call back asap...we love you."_

i couldnt believe this. no this cant be. my mind, went blank, i started to tremble, my eyes got watery...and then...everything went black.

**Please review! i ment no hamr in this chapter! love you all! x3x3x3**


	26. hannah screams

**New chapter!**

**sorry for the wait! ive been caught up in school work and such.**

**but here it it!**

**thnx for the reviews!**

**i love you all!**

**now to continue before yah kill me.**

**APOV.**

"_whatever_." I giggled as Bella turned to go to the phone. i sat on a stool in the kitchen and Jasper wrapped his arms around me and Playfully kissed my neck. I giggled.

"stop it." i hit his chest playfully. I turned around and saw someone on the floor. I nearly screamed.

"BELLA!" I threw Jaspers arms off me and ran towards her. Edward noticed and came rushing over followed by everyone else. i kneeled down and placed her head on my knees.

"Bella wake up!" I slapped her cheeks alittle but nothing happened. I checked her pulse. Her heart was beating fast. Atleast she was still breathing. Edward kneeled down beside me and started trying to wake her.

"Love please wake up!" he was getting teary and i was panicing.

"Ok Edward lift her up slowly and take her upstaires." He nodded and reached for bella his hand was shakeing. i took it and looked him in the eyes.

"Calm down." He slowly nodded and lifted bella off the floor. When he headed for the staires, I ran to the kitchen.

"Jazz hand me that cloth." He took it and threw it to me. I quickly ran cold water over it and ran to the staires. But i stopped and looked at the phone. My breathing stoped.

"Ali whats wrong?" Jasper came over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"The message...what was the voice message Bella heard?" I slowly walked over and pressed play.

_"Bella...its mom...im so sorry hunny but...Jane Over dosed on drugs and...she died...im so sorry please call back asap...we love you."_

Oh my gosh. Thats why Bella fainted. Her bestfriend died. I placed a hand over my mouth and let the tears fall. I turned and slowly walked upstaires.

"Here." i came into carlisles office where everyone was. Bella was laying on the couch and Edward was kneeling Beside her holding her hand. I placed the cold cloth on her head.

"Alice why do u look pale?" Rosalie asked as she kneeled beside me and placed her arm around my shoulder.

"J-Jane bellas friend...she died from over dose." Silent gasp filled the room. Rosalie nodded.

"Thats probably why she fainted...she was shocked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RPOV**. (**10pm)**

"Shes still sitting there." Bella woke up 3 hours ago. When she did, she screamed and started to cry. We had to tell her again what happened cause she didnt believe it. After a while she dragged herself to her room and locked the door. She hasnt been out since. I check on her every once and awhile. Thank god i know how to pick a lock. Everytime i peeked inside, she was just sitting on her bed Cross legged looking at the wall in front of her.

I walked down staires to the liveing room. Only Alice was there. Esme and Carlisle were talking to Chief swan and renee on the phone, Emmett was upstaires doing god knows what, and Jasper and Edward were in Bellas room talking to her, trying to see if she'll hear what they say.

I sat next to alice on the couch and she layed her head on my lap. I played with her spiky black hair.

"Do u think she'll be ok Rose?" Alice spoke in a whisper. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yes i do. You want to tell her about what happened to Hannah? maybe itll help?" She nodded. I continued playing with her hair. Then i heard Heared Edward scream.

**Whos Hannah? Why did Edward scream? What is Emmett doing? CLIFFY! dont kill me lol review! the more reviews, the quicker i post x3**


	27. 3 scratches of fun

**New chapter!**

**sorry for the wait ive been sick lately.**

**but anyways...**

**Today we will be adding a new member to the book who is just HOT and STEAMY **

**ok lets begin**

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**OH! and btw. in this section and coming chapters of the story, the POV will mostly be of Alice. You will see why.**

**APOV.**

As soon as i heard Edward scream/roar I jumped from Rosalies lap and ran upstaires. I hope Bellas ok.

"Edward whats going on?" Rosalie yelled before we got to Bellas room. Everything looked ok except...there was no Bella. I looked around the room frantically, but there was no sign of her. Edward was kneeling next to her bed.

"Shes gone! i cant believe this! " He kept screaming and then everyone else was in the doorway.

"What happened?" Esme yelled cluthing on to Carlisles shoulder. I looked up and realized the obvious.

"The window!" After i exclaimed what i saw Edward and Rose ran to the window.

"Theres nothing there... Wait! her phone!" Rose pointed down and i imidiately ran down the staires, out the door, around the house, to under Bellas window. I found her phone and lifted it up.

"What does it say?" Jasper came and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at the phone and started to read what it said.

**Up for a party Sexy Swan? ~ 2hot4words~**

**Idk, Where is it? ~SexySwan~**

**Same place as B4 ~2hot4words~**

**...Meet me a block away from the house, im sneaking out. you know where it is right? ~SexySwan~**

**Course, see u in 5? ~2hot4words~**

**yea, See yah Jake ~SexySwan~**

"What party is she going to?" Emmett asked awfully confused. he stood next to Rosalie holding her.

"Who the hell is jake?" Jasper practically yelled into my ear. I hit him on his chest before hearing Edward.

"Fuck!" He kicked the side of the house and burried his head in his hands.

"Shes going to that party Jessica was doing tonight! And Jake is that sleazy guy she met at the party last night. you know the one that was dancing alittle _to close_ to her?" He crouched against the house. I walked to him and stood next to me. I looked at Esme noticed.

"Emmett, Jasper go bring the car around. Edward, Alice go with them and find Bella. Rosie stay here incase she comes back. Me and Esme are flying to Florida tomorrow morning and we need to go pack." Carlisles voice was shakey with sorrow as he took Esme.

**BPOV.**

**yea, see yah jake ~SexySwan~ **

I replied to Jacob and hopped off my bed. Im not going to just sit around like a stick in the mud. Jane would want me to do this. I got dressed in a Pair of really short shorts and skin hugging tank top with my purple converse. I opened my window and proceded down the tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Jake were danceing pretty provocativly at jessicas party but i didnt was pretty hot anyways! He wore a white v-neck shirt, with blue jeans. He had russet colored skin and short black hair. Plus I was drunk enough. He placed his hands roughly on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He whispered in my ear.

"Wanna take this somewhere alittle private?" He then bit my neck and growled. My moan almost excaped my lips...Until He wasnt behind me anymore. Someone was holding him against the wall.

"If you ever touch her again!" I heard the mans voice and almost shitted my pants. Suddenly two hands were holding me back. Jasper and Emmett. Alice had her hands on my shoulders as i watched Edward and Jacob yell at eachother. I wanted to go over there and say something but i was stopped.

"Bella stop it were going home!" Jasper yelled as he tried to hold my arms to my side.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled to the three of them but they still held me in place. I watched jacob storm upstaires and Edward came over.

"love were going home." He took my hand but i pulled it away.

"NO!" I started to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Bella now!" He had his arms tightly around my waist. Emmett had my legs in his arms and Jasper had my arms. They walked my squirming,screaming person out the door.

_**-the next morning-**_

"Hey luv." I muffled my words as i approached Edward in the kitchen. I sat in front of him but his back was facing me.

"Love?" He sighed and turned around. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Did...Did i do that?" I asked him frantically.

He nodded as he traced over the 3 large scratch marks on his left cheek.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW AND ILL POST FAST.**


	28. can things be the same?

**Hello loves! Ok so i know i dont post much but school is seriously draining my energy and i now sleep more. Forigve me! **

**Its been over a month i know but im back! and i promise that this chapter will be a good one. This chapter is introducing the next Part of change. Are you ready?**

**AND it will also be in APOV. **

**gotta love Alice right?**

**no?**

**why not?**

**k watever.**

**ANYWAYS**

**APOV.**

_**~ 3 months later~ (December) (Christams Break) 12/16/10~**_

Its a Cold afternoon In the house. Rosalie is with Emmett Christmas shopping, Jaspers at the book store, Carlisle and Esme are grocery shopping, and Bellas With Jake. Her new best guy friend.

Me and Edward are the only ones home. Were both in the living room and im pretending to read my magazine but im actaully watching Edward on the other couch. His Hair was an absolute mess! Not like the cute mess it used to be. His eyes were dead looking. Blank with the stare, and purple under. He wore an old baggy white shirt with this dreadful old pair of sweat pants. Hes looking the way he feels. Depressed. You see, heres what happened:

Bella and Edward broke up a month ago.

It was terrible break up that left them both in pain. I remember the occasion so clearly...

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was walkin to the staires when i saw Jacob run down while angrily buttoning his shirt back up. I ran up to Bellas room. Her door was opened slightly so I peeked threw. She was sitting on the bed topless covering herself with a sheet. Edward was sitting in her chair tapping his foot quickly and pinching the bringe of his nose. He stood, and the yelling began._

_" Dammit Bella what the hell am I going to do with you!" He picked up the half empty vodka bottle next to the bed and waved it front of Bellas face. She swatted it away._

_"What the fuck Edward I didnt do anything! I was changing for OUR date!" Her face grew red and her grip on the sheet was more firm. He spat back._

_"You were changing in front of him Bella!" _

_"He wasnt supposed to see anything! He came to me, unhooked my bra, spun me around, and just kissed me!" A tear fell down her left cheek. My guess is she was really sad, really angry, or both. My hand came to my throat. Whats happening? Suddenly Edward spoke._

_"You kissed him back Bella! Your lips moved with his Bella, it takes two!" He took her pillow and threw it against the wall hard. I gasped to myself._

_"It was one damn kiss! It didnt kill me!"_

_"No Bella but it killed me! Do you know how it felt to walk in on you _Shirtless_ AND kissing Jacob! Not only that but your Drunk AND high!" He spatt the words and pointed to the small bag of weed in the corner of her room. My eyes grew huge. Really Bella?_

_" Im better this way Edward you know that!"_

_"Better! Bella your doing what Jane did! She died from an overdose! I dont want you dieing like She did! Out of a stupid mistake!" Bellas hand went up and she slapped Edward dead across the face. I jumped from the impact but they didnt notice. She spoke._

_"Dont you dare talk about my bestfriend like that! Jane is supposed to be here but if it wasnt for her fuckin boyfirend always raping her she wouldnt have been on drugs!" She turned away from him. She was crying and he was shocked like i was. Jane was raped?_

_She spoke again._

_"Get out Edward its over!" He looked at her stunned and i covered my mouth. _

_"Really Bella thats it!" Edward Yelled at her._

_"Yes its done, we're done get the fuck out!" Edward Stuttered but gave up on words. He threw the vodka bottle next to her and he rushed out of the room and right passed me. I heard Bellas hysterical sobs but I just sat against the wall stunned..._

_~End of flashback~_

Things havent been the same since that day. Edward hardly speaks anymore. His grades dropped and his piano is collecting dust. Bellas never home anymore. Shes always out partying or something. We barly talk since im always comforting Edward. I really miss her and i wish things could be the way they were...i-

"Knock Knock"...

**CLIFFY! and please dont kill me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	29. cuts of tears

**DONT KILL ME! im soooo sorry that i havent posted in awhile but schools bad, and my computer is being stupid... so yea but thnx for all the reviews i love you all so much! so yea...let me continue...hehe...love you guys and dont forget to review! 3**

**APOV *that night***

So after Leah stopped by saying she saw Bella and Jake getting high, I called the family over and we all decided to investigate. I know its bad but we decided to search Bellas room. Now we're all in the dinning room (aside from Edward) discussing what we've found. So far Emmett has found a few bottles of Vodka, and Jasper has found a few blades...with blood on them. That really worried me.

"Rosalie sweetheart what did you find?" Esme asked Rosalie her findings and Rose sighed. She pulled out a small bag of weed and we gasped. Oh Bella. Esme sighed heavily and squeezed Carlisles hand. She then turned to me.

"Alice?" I nodded slowly and pulled out what i had. It was a small lighter. that was all i could find sense i didnt feel right looking in Bellas room. Esme sighed and sat back down. Carlisle spoke.

"Ok due to our findings ill say Bellas depressed. But it can also be an addiction. When she gets home we'll try to talk to her again and if that does not work than ill bring her to the hospital in the morning. Ill call you guys back when she gets home." We all sighed and left. Rose and Emmett to their room, me and Jasper to ours. I sat on the bed and sigh.

"Im worried jazz… what if Bellas really messed up?" He sat beside me and took my hand.

"Ali don't worry. I'm sure Bellas just confused about her life right now." I nodded and hugged him. Maybe he's right.

***20 mins later***

After 20 minutes of Jasper singing to me we heard yelling downstaires. We got up quickly and ran downstaires. We saw Bella being held down on a chair by Emmett while struggling and yelling.

"Let me go I don't have a damn problem!" she kept struggleing to get out Emmett had a good grip on her. Everyone was in the room except for Edward. He hides in his room when shes home.

"Bella please calm down." Carlisle needed answers and if Belles didnt calm down he wouldnt get any. She finally stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Carlisle sighed and glanced at me and Rose. We walked to Bella and took her hands. Carlisle spoke.

"Bella...we found a few things of yours in your room." He moved aside to show Bella what we found. Her eyes grew big but she pretended not to care.

"yea. so!" Her voice cracked alittle and i noticed she was shaking. Carlisle continued.

"Bella im not just saying this cause im a doctor but you need to stop taking these drugs..and these blades!"He picked them up and threw them in the trash. Me and Rose lifted Bellas sleves up to her elbow. And just as we thought...her arms were covered in cuts. I gasped slightly and my eyes got watery.

"B-Bella." i chocked out her name but she ignored me.

"Theres is nothing wrong with me! just leave me alone!" She got out of mine, Emmetts, and Rosalies grip and walked towards the door. Jasper grabbed her but she kept fighting.

"Bella calm down! we just want to help!" Jasper tried his best to calm her with his soothing voice but failed.

"I hate this place theres nothing wrong with me im perfectly fine! Just let me the fuck-" Bella stopped talking and instantly was limp in jaspers arms. I was already on the ground when Carlisle took Bella and carried her upstaires to his little "Doctors office." Esme and Jasper were holding me while Emmett held Rosalie while she cried. I glanced at the top of the steps and Edward was looking truly stunned. He must have saw what happened. He looked truly broken. I pushed Esme and Jasper off gently and ran up the staires. I wrapped my arms around Edward as he silently cried.

We were there for the rest of the night.

**Okay so i know this is a short chapter but its not my computer so i was being rushed. i will be back on pace with posting chapters in about a week so hang in there. 7 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	30. therapy and ice cream

**Hey everyone!**

**so i didnt get many reviews on my last chapter (boohoo) but hey...it wasnt that great lol **

**but yea...heres the next chapter :)**

**BPOV * 3 weeks later ***

"Hello again Bella." Dr. Meyer smiled and reached her hand out. I just looked at her and offered a very small smile. She nodded once and sat down. After my little intervention or whatever a few weeks ago, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, And Renee are making me visit a therapiest twice a week. Every Monday and Friday night. I hated it but it was either this or get sent back to Florida Where theres nothing for me. I didnt talk to Dr. Meyer very much. For most of my sessions we would just look at eachother. Her trying to unravel my "lost" mind. And me trying not to say anything. Like we were doing now. I never liked shrinks. I felt like the walls of her neat, white office were closing in on me. I always sat the same way. Hugging my knees tightly to my chest. She had a problem with it at first. Saying it wasnt lady like. However, since i never budged, she gave up on her porper lessons. Hearing her pencil hit the desk broke off my train of thought.

"So Bella tell me. How are things at home?" I sighed and wrapped my sweater tightly around myself.

"Decent." She nodded at my one-word answer and wrote somthing down. I feel like a damn monkey in a cage.

"How are things going with the other teens in the house and Carlisle and Esme?" She gave me an encouraging smile and i breathed in.

"Good...i uh..Went to the movies with Rosalie and Alice on wendsday, Watched Emmett and Jasper play video games yesterday, and i ate Breakfast with Carlisle and Esme this morning." She smiled warmly and wrote somthing down.

"Very good...So im guessing you and Edward still dont talk correct?" Ouch. It always stung to hear his name. I looked at the ground and nodded once. She nodded aswell and continued.

"So i hear your eatting more. thats good." I gave another small smile. After the break up, I didnt eat much. Probably only once a day Or i just didnt eat at all. But with Esme,Alice, and Rose watching my eatting, I had to. I looked up and she got alittle serious.

"What about the cutting?" She put her hands out and that was my que. I sighed, rolled up my sleeves, and placed my scard arms in her hands. She would always, Under Carlisles demand, Check my arms for any fresh cuts. I havent Cut since the day the family found out. Of course i couldnt. I was on watchful eye 24/7. She smiled when she noticed no fresh cuts, and released my arms. I rolled my sleeves back down and wrapped my arms securly around my legs. Her phone started to ring and she looked at me apologeticaly.

"Excuse me Bella." I gave another small smile and she left the room with her phone. I put my attention on the clock in front of me. 5 minutes left. Well 1 hour passed by quickly. Just then i got a text. I looked at the phone and silently read the message to myself.

_**Jasper surprised me with tickets to the Ballet. I sent someone else to pick you up. Love you **_

_**~Ali**_

I sighed. Great.

**EPOV.*edward***

I was sitting on my bed listening to the beautiful sonds of Debussy. Rosalie & Emmett, Carlisle & Esme were all out on there friday night dates. Bella was at her therapy session. So i was home with the two most peacful people i know. Of course all was good until one of those peacful people, Alice, Came rushing into my room wearing a light blue dress and a huge grin on her face. She placed herself in front of my mirror.

"Edward can you help me with this please?" She spoke in her sweet, pleading voice and i got up and helped her with her earring.

"Whats the ocassion?" She smiled widely. I finished with her earring and looked at her.

"Jasper surprised me with tickets to the Ballet." She squeled and twirled. "How do i look?" I smiled at her happyness. These past few weeks have made me and Alice very close. I love having a sister like her.

"You look beautiful Ali." She smiled and kissed my cheek. She than hurried out my room and down the staires. She yelled somthing on her way down.

"Oh by the way, you have to pick up Bella from the Therapiest at 9!" I stopped thinking.

"Wait what!"

"Love you bye!" Before i could respond i heard the door slam shut. I sighed. Me and Bella still dont talk. Just thinking about her made my heart ache. I missed her terribly. Seeing her made me want to cry cause i knew she didnt want me anymore. Which is why i avoided her as much as possible. I sighed once more before pulling myself to my closet and changing into somthing presentable.

***45 minutes later***

I parked my Volvo in front of office and waited. I was clutching the steering wheel so tightly the my knuckles were white. I loosened my grip alittle and glanced at my watch. 9:00pm on the dot. I glanced out the car window and saw Bella saying bye to Dr. Meyer. After she was gone Bella retreated to the car. She stopped halfway though. She closed her eyes, Took a deep breath in and out, Wrapped her sweater tightly around herself, and Walked over. I kept my eyes forward as i heard the passnegers side door open and close. I drove off.

* * *

I would glance at Bella every few minutes. She had her knees hugged to her chest and she was looking out her window. We've in this car for 10 minutes and there was only silence. I sighed at the note Alice left in my car and parked in front of a ice cream shop in port angeles. It took a minute for Bella to notice cause i saw her head pop up. I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"What are we doing here?" I heard a painfully sweet and quiet voice speak and i looked up. Bella was looking at me through my reflection in the window. I hesitated.

"Um...Alice told me that you like to get ice cream after your sessions so...yeah." She nodded slowly and reached for her door handle.

"Ill get that Bella." She sighed and i got out of the car, Walked over and opened her door for her. She stood and walked ahead of me. I closed the door and studied her for a second. Her hair, longer and wavier. Her figure, very slim. Her eyes, Dead looking. I sighed and followed after her into the ice cream shop.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME!**


End file.
